The Darkness Within
by XxEnigmaxX
Summary: Eva the Man-Slayer is an assassin. When she's assigned to kill Aragorn, she knows the man she works for wants her dead- but to her surprise, Aragorn doesnt kill her- instead he has different plans for her. 10th walker! Rated T-M.
1. The Target

"**There."**

"No, that is too close." I said. Borgon looked over at me with serious brown eyes. He was tall, standing six foot three, lean with muscle, and had a square jaw. He was from Gondor he had said- his clothing and armor did look like it had a Gondor influence. His armor was rough, silver, and leather covered his wrists. The deep brown colors of his chest plate also gave away he was a Gondorian. He had brown hair, cut close to the scalp of his head and a slight beard due to our long journey.

"Have you not learned the slightest thing in this profession? I thought you were supposed to be the best." He scoffed at me. I rolled my eyes. I pulled out my six inch dagger from my thigh strap. My leather boots sunk into the mud a little more as I got ready to throw.

"I think you need to bite your tongue before you lose it." I threatened and kept my dagger ready. I held it by the hilt, and peered around the wooden fence we stood behind. We had entered the Bree. It was dark and a slight drizzle had begun. The place was not somewhere someone would be proud to be from. The tall disorganized built wooden houses and inns were not sturdy looking. People wandering outside in the rain with black cloaks covering their heads did not seem to be in good health.

"Huh, well, I must see what you can do then from this distance." Borgon said, smirking. His thin lips tilted upwards. I brushed some of my black hair back from my face, and took aim. The man I was supposed to kill was Aragorn son of Arathorn. Strider, some called him. He was Isildur's heir, the rightful king of Gondor. As the Steward of Gondor's assassins, we were hired to kill the heir, in case he chose to come back for his crown. Needless to say, the steward was paranoid. This man wandered most of the time and did not seem to want to be king at all, nor near Gondor. In fact, he was a ranger from the North.

"Watch and learn." I chided. I threw the dagger as hard as I could- and with a satisfying-

"What!" I spat- as I realized the ranger had been aware of my presence. He'd deflected the dagger with his sword. He started to run towards Borgon and me. Borgon chuckled beside me.

"Never trust a woman to do a man's job." He said, pulling out his sword. I just smirked, knowing what was going to happen. This… Borgon guy obviously did not know who I was.

"Who are you?" The ranger asked, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, as he raised his sword at Borgon. The ranger had a black cloak on, the hood hiding most of his face- but his blue eyes definitely stood out.

"Your murderers." Borgon smirked and swung at the heir of Isildur. I watched, since Borgon seemed SO confident this was a man's job. Borgon swung and missed- then Aragorn swung and pierced Borgon's body.

"Ahh! Eva, help!" Borgon cried. I raised an eyebrow amused.

"I thought this was a job for a man?" I questioned, pulling out another two daggers, getting ready to off the ranger myself. Borgon glared at me, as blood spilled out his mouth and he fell over-dead. I was starting to wonder why the Steward of Gondor gave me Borgon as a partner- he was the best he could find? Really? The ranger wasn't even breathing hard.

"I thought the steward had said this was the best assassin in the city he could find. I am… disappointed." I stated aloud, sharing my disappointed thoughts. Aragorn watched me with curious eyes.

"You are a woman…" He said in shock probably taking in my face and curves for the first time. I chuckled and kept in the shadow.

"Why yes. And you, are a dead man." I smiled. Aragorn started to sheath his sword.

"What are you doing, ranger?" I asked. Why was he sheathing his sword? I was going to kill him!

"I will not fight a woman." He said. I stared at him. This must be a strategy of some kind.

"Hm, you almost got me there. However, the time for games is over- come so you may die." I said and lunged forward. Aragorn jumped back- barely avoiding my slices. I turned and heel kicked him in the face- he flew back and landed in the muddy road. People ran from him, rather than helping him. I stepped out into the moon light.

"A… steward sent you to kill me?" Aragorn panted, as he got to his feet. His hood had fallen back so I could now see all his features. He had black hair, soaked with the rain, high cheek bones, strong jaw, and wise eyes. He also had stubble. In fact, when I was closer up to him, he was actually tall, probably standing at six foot five. Which was a big disadvantage to me- I stood at five five…

"Yes, as a matter of fact, the steward of Gondor." I smiled. He looked at me confused and unsure.

"Why do you tell me this? It is not of assassins to reveal who sent them." Aragorn said, still not taking out his sword. I was getting annoyed with this man. He obviously never heard of me and I do not like men whom take me as a small threat.

"True, yet you will die here tonight, so why not play with my target?" I said and held up my daggers, showing him I was done talking.

"I will not fight you. I do not believe a woman would willingly enter this profession." Aragorn said, stubborn as ever. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes well, not all of us are born princesses. Some of us-" I shook my head. Why the hell was I talking to this guy? "It matters not. Draw your sword or you will die without honor." I said, I was clad in black cotton, tunics, and leather. It helped me blend in with the night.

"Nay, I will not." Aragorn persisted. I charged, "Then you shall die a coward!" I shouted. Aragorn dodged some of my stabbing charges- but could not avoid the slashing angles- his arms and sides were cut. I tried kicking him again but he caught my foot.

"Interesting fighting technique. Yet you cannot use the same attack on me twice." He said as if this were a game! I glared hard at him, then smirked, and ducked down, leaning on both my hands and kicked both feet back, into his chest- sending him flying backwards again.

"The slices I've made in your body are close to main arteries. You will start to feel very weary in a minute and the next time I slice- I will not miss your main arteries." I said, and wiped his blood off my leggings. Aragorn panted and looked at his wounds.

"So you intentionally missed my main arteries?" Aragorn asked me. The rain picked up and no one was in the road besides us. The inns were bright with lights, and the wind howled, causing a chill to go up my spine.

"I like playing with my prey." I smiled. Aragorn finally looked disgusted.

"You are tainted by the shadows. I can help you." He said. I laughed. HE thought HE could help ME? What a laugh!

"You really do not know who I am, do you?" I asked, amused. Aragorn nodded.

"I do. You are the infamous assassin known as Eva." He said. I tilted my head confused. People usually ran in fear or looked a little more uneasy around me when they knew who I was.

"You do not seem afraid." I said, finding myself more curious of this ranger than wanting to kill him. Don't get me wrong, I was definitely going to kill him. But, why rush the fun?

"You do not seem like the blood thirsty assassin you claim you are." Aragorn said. I fumed.

"Then I suppose I shall play with your dying body a little longer to convince you otherwise?" I said, and walked forward slowly.

"I have heard, after every body found from your killings, a pendant representing the Valar is put within their hands. They are placed as if resting. I have also heard that of the men you have been assigned to kill, whom were convicted of rape, murder, and malice- you kill them slowly." Aragorn said evenly. I knew I looked surprised. How did he know all this of me?

"You are not proud of your murdering ways, yet if you come across men whom have committed crimes against humanity you do not hesitate to kill. I do not see a murderer- but a confused woman with a tormented past." Aragorn said. He looked… at me with pity.

"Do not look upon me with pity, _ranger_, I will kill you slowly!" I yelled and charged- only to find him whirl and punch me in the gut. I coughed and fell on my back. How did…?

"You let your anger control your next move, thus you lost your concentration. As great an assassin you are, you will not be able to kill me." Aragorn mused. I coughed and turned on my side panting. Aragorn pulled out his sword, and aimed it at my face.

"I spare you your life on one condition." Aragorn said, his eyes dark and threatening now. I gasped and coughed. He really had no problem punching me in the gut as hard as he could.

"Do you give me your word you will abide by my condition?" Aragorn asked. I panted and nodded. I couldn't believe a _ranger_ got ME in this position. My life was in this-this- _man's_ hands.

"Y-yes." I gasped, and glared up at him. Aragorn smiled.

"You will be my apprentice. Never to leave my side until I say. Do you understand?" He asked. The rain hit my face and I had to squint to look up at him.

"I- Your apprentice? This must be a joke." I scowled. He chuckled and sheathed his sword.

"Yes. Companion if you will. I will help you regain your humanity and recover what has been lost to shadow." He said and extended his hand for me to take. I hesitated.

"Self-righteous ass." I spat and stood, ignoring his hand.

"Nay. I know a soul worth saving when I see one. Especially one that has as much potential as yours." He said and pulled up his hood.

"I will kill you one day." I said.

"Yes." He said, and just smirked. I looked back at Borgon's dead body.

"You killed him." I said.

"Yes. But he does not have the compassion and hesitation within his eyes that you held." He replied and led me down the slippery muddy streets.

"Why exactly is it you think you can save me?" I asked, pulling my hood up as well. Aragorn walked ahead and said, "I just know. Now come."

We walked in silence and I was starting to wonder if I should go back on my word and kill him as his back was to me. But that would not be a fair fight and… I was interested to see what this ranger was up to. He seemed to genuinely pity my position in life- yet I hadn't met anyone with kind motives. There are no nice people in this world. The large wooden houses and pubs we passed meshed together in one disorderly fashion until Aragorn decided to proceed into an inn named, "The Prancing Pony".

"Interesting choice." I said, as we entered the warm pub/inn. Many men were inside, drinking merrily and talking loudly. Tables were pushed around the main room, and as Aragorn and I entered the foyer, a tall clerk table stood with the owner behind it.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" He asked kindly. I glared. He looked nervously at Aragorn.

"I require a table, preferably by the window there." Aragorn instructed. The man nodded,

"That's fine, I just need your names." He said, the tip of his nose red, and his cheeks red. The inn was warm but humid.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knottingwood." Aragorn said. I rolled my eyes. Me, and him married? No one would buy that blaringly obvious lie- The man nodded, "Thank you." But didn't look like he believed it. I smirked, foolish ranger.

We walked between people and tables and chairs to our spot in the corner by a large bricked fire place. The room was yellow with the candles lit, and the windows behind us were cold and loud as the rain shattered against the glass. Aragorn pulled out a pipe.

"Smoker?" I questioned. He nodded and didn't look at me as he lit his pipe. I folded my arms over my chest. I was amused and wanted to see what the ranger would do with me, yet I figured I would begin to feel bored if all we were doing was sit and wait within this… horrid inn.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked, closing my eyes. I hadn't slept in days. The run to the Bree was long and dull. Borgon was definitely slowing me down. Perhaps the steward intended Aragorn to kill me? He did owe me… plentiful of monies. I frowned knowing full well that wasn't it. As I shut my eyes, the image of my master flashed through my mind and I immediately opened my eyes.

"You will see." Aragorn mumbled. I jumped, forgetting I had asked a question. Suddenly we were offered drinks and I took a pint of beer while Aragorn ordered water. He was looking at me curiously.

"The wounds I gave you must be treated. Or you will continue to lose blood until you lose consciousness." I reminded him. Aragorn hesitated and put his pipe down.

"I will be back. Do not move." He said, and then stood and went up the stairs of the inn, which led to the bed rooms one could rent to sleep in. He returns after a moment and eyes the beer I am holding in my right hand.

"A woman drinking beer, I suppose I learn new things every day." He mused, lighting his pipe once more. I was still wet from the rain and a hot bath sounded good right now.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor defying his fate, his destiny- I suppose I learn new things every day as well." I retorted. Aragorn frowned, and looked down into his cup of water he'd gotten. We did not talk for an hour until Aragorn stiffened and his eyes watched four young Hobbits walk into the Prancing Pony. I raised an eyebrow.

"You awaited four Halflings? I am growing weary being your companion. I thought it would be… more amusing." I said, fingering my dagger. Aragorn's eyes flashed to me.

"With your word, you must stay by my side. Even if it bores you." Strider said. I rolled my eyes and watched the Hobbits. Curious little fellows. I had only ever seen one in my life since they are not targets of termination. Ever. They're Hobbits.

There was one Halfling, with giant blue eyes, and curly dark brown hair. He looked nervous and worried. The second Halfling had brown blonde hair with grey blue eyes, he was broader than the rest and with his pack he carried cooking supplies. The last two Halflings looked similar, with red hair, but one was taller and broader, while the other thinner and smaller.

"They know we are watching them." I spoke after ten minutes. Aragorn didn't say anything. I looked around again. More men had shown up and more of them were drunk. They were piled around the bar, beer spilling, and stools being knocked over. The Halflings were awfully quiet until one of them got up to get another beer, though he was not finished with the one he already had.

"Another beer missus? The man over there sent it." The owner said, giving me a pint, and pointing to a particularly fat man whom was clearly drunk. He smiled and waved at me, puckering his lips at me. I grabbed my dagger and pulled it out of my thigh strap- Aragorn's hand grabbed my arm to prevent me from getting up and committing another murder.

"He is drunk." The ranger said.

"He is dead." I retorted, my mind already calculating the possible kill shots I could do. Aragorn's grip tightened and he yanked me down, forcing me to sit.

"You are not to kill anymore. Unless it is Orcs, or other creatures from the shadows." Aragorn said sternly. I glared at him.

"I did not make any agreement to that." I protested. Aragorn went back to watching the Halflings.

"You are my responsibility now. You will do as I say." He said. I glared at him, "I already have a master whom gives me names to eliminate targets. I do not need a mere ranger as a master as well." I snarled. Aragorn's eyes flashed dangerously to me.

"You will forget about your old 'master'. You are free, no longer enslaved to him. Yet you will answer to me as … your friend." Aragorn said, trying for words. Friend… I haven't had any friends…

"He will find me and he will kill me. Then he will kill you." I said sitting back and drinking my beer- forgetting whom gave it to me.

"Nay. The light is now on your side- well, as long as you let it, and turn to light rather than the darkness." Aragorn said. The brown haired Halfling bolted up and ran towards the other Halfling still sitting at the bar. Aragorn and I immediately turned our attentions to the Halflings. The brown haired Halfling tripped over the many feet, fell backwards, and something- something… bright- beautiful… flew into the air, then fell back down towards the Halfling- It was a ring. Then the Halfling and the ring disappeared.

"What!" I whispered fiercely to Aragorn. He ignored me and watched. I didn't know what he was watching, the Halfling disappeared and the drunk bastards around us were all mumbling and yelling confused as well.

"Where did the Halfling go?" I asked, now fully interested in what matters the ranger had gotten himself into.

"Be quiet." Aragorn said. I glared at him. But there was no time to snap at him as the Halfling suddenly reappeared underneath the table next to ours, gasping and looking shocked. Aragorn stood quickly, strode to the Halfling, grabbed him and started off towards the stairs at the end of the Prancing Pony. I followed easily and curiously. I felt something solid hit my bum and turned around to see the fat man smiling at me. I looked over at the ranger whom was talking to the Halfling.

I turned to the fat man, took his hand (that smacked my ass), smiled, put his hand flat on the table, then took my dagger, and in one quick movement, stabbed his hand clean through. He screamed in horror and agony.

"Think twice before grabbing a lady's-" I started, but Aragorn grabbed my arm while the Halfling at the stairs looked confused at me and the ranger.

"I told you- do not kill!" Aragorn growled, and I managed to yank my dagger out of the fat man's hand before being pulled away.

"It was his hand- he shall live!" I protested.

"You are impossible." Aragorn growled, furious with me. In one fluid motion, he picked up the Halfling, carried him up the wooden winding stairs and into a dark hallway. We proceeded down the hallway until we reached a door at the end on the right side. Inside were three beds, lit candles near the windows, and a closet with no door.

"He grabbed my ass- was I supposed to let him get away with such a thing?" I asked, closing the door behind us.

"That is no trinket you carry." Aragorn spoke to the Halfling. The Halfling's eyes widened (more than they already are) and he stuttered, "I carry nothing."

"Indeed." Aragorn said, walking briskly to the windows and pinching out the lit candles. We heard footsteps run towards our door. Aragorn pulled out his sword and stood ready while he pushed me back with the Halfling.

"I honestly cannot believe you think I cannot defend myself." I said shocked that he pushed me back. I was starting to doubt he knew who I was again.

"Give him back, or I'll have you!" The big Halfling yelled, barging through the door- his fists raised aggressively, while the other two red haired hobbits held- a candle (… Clearly they haven't been out of the Shire) and a stool. I was quivering in my boots. Please note my sarcasm.

"You have a stout heart Master Hobbit." Aragorn said, sheathing his sword.

"However foolish it is." I added and sat at the window sill. Aragorn threw me the 'Shut-up' look. I rolled my eyes and waited.

"Who are you?" The Halfling with big blue eyes asked, his voice quivering.

"I am known as Strider. I know why you have come here." Aragorn said. I stared at Aragorn, this seemed like a 'secret' quest- why was he subjecting me to it? Was I not a threat? I grew more annoyed with Aragorn and his doubtfulness of my skills.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The one with big blue eyes asked.

"Gandalf is not coming. I am here instead. Come Frodo, you are being hunted, we do not have much time." Aragorn said, walking to the door, and opening it- gesturing for the Halflings to get out.

"How do you know my name?" Big blue eyes asked. Aragorn just retorted with a, "I know many things," and waited for them to get out.

They hesitated but seemed to trust the ranger because he knew Gandalf. The hobbits left the room and Aragorn jutted his head at me to get out as well.

"This seems to be a… secretive quest you are on. Why do you subject me to it? Because I am no threat? Is that what you think?" I asked annoyed. Aragorn sighed and motioned for the Halflings to halt. He kept the door open to keep an eye on them and took a step towards me.

"You may be able to redeem your soul-less ways, if you help me. I have seen your skills- they are unlike anything I have ever seen. Come with me, and I can help you draw the darkness from your soul." Aragorn said. The Halflings stared at me. I growled at the ranger and walked past him. After a minute, the ranger came out and told us to go.

Aragorn led us out of the Prancing Pony and into an Inn opposite from it. I didn't know what was hunting the Halflings, but it seemed serious as Aragorn was slightly irked. The new inn we entered was much less crowded and already dark with sleeping customers. Aragorn ordered one room with plenty beds and we were led up dark wooden stairs and into the first room on the right. It was a large room with a window pane that stretched across the far wall looking across to the Prancing Pony, where we had last been. In fact, we could look into the same room.

"Sleep young Hobbits, you must save your strength." Aragorn said quietly, keeping the candles before the beds lit, but away from the windows. Aragorn sat in a wooden chair just next to the windows. The Hobbits lay in four of the five beds and tucked themselves in.

"I am Frodo… of the Shire." The big blue eyed Halfling said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I am Merry, this is Pippin, and that is Sam." The one named Merry spoke, pointing to each Halfling he mentioned. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hm." I grunted. Aragorn was watching me.

"She is Eva." Aragorn said for me. I sat on the fifth bed, across from Merry, beside Pippin. Sam and Frodo were on either side of Merry. I was closest to Aragorn, much to my dismay. Frodo and Sam seemed to understand I wasn't much of a social being, but the other two Halflings did not seem to.

"Where are you from?" Pippin asked me, his eyes curious. I glared down at him.

"Listen Halfling, I will-" Again, my favorite person in Middle-Earth, interrupted me.

"She is from far away." Aragorn said, throwing me a look. I grunted.

"Hobbits. We prefer to be called Hobbits!" Merry chided. I grit my teeth.

"And she will remember that from now on." Aragorn said smoothly. I glared at Aragorn and he held a hand up and looked at me meaningfully. He wanted me to calm down. I wanted to kill him.

"You should all rest." He said, mainly staring at me. I stood and walked over to him, as the HOBBITS lay down to sleep.

"What of you?" I asked quietly.

"The assassin is worried for her prey?" Aragorn asked quietly so the HOBBITS wouldn't hear and stared out the frozen window. I glared.

"No. Nevermind." I growled and went back to the bed. I pulled off my wet cloak, put two of my disposable daggers on the floor by my boots, then lay down and pulled the fluffy blanket over myself. I looked over at Aragorn. I wondered if he knew… that…

I missed him on purpose when I threw the dagger at him.

**A/N: ****Okay, so that's chapter one- there is a lot more coming, and I just want to say THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION for a reason- so I hope you die-hard LOTR fans understand that there are some altercations in the story, I'm writing this my way, and if anyone feels the need to vent about how wrong I am or how Mary-Sue blah blah, just know I don't care and I won't read it. Not to sound mean or sensitive, I just want people to know this is my story. So I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to have some feedback. REVIEW!**


	2. Rivendell

I awoke to extremely loud shrieking and inhumane screaming. I jolted up in my bed and held my dagger at the ready. I saw the Hobbits stir and sit up afraid. Aragorn was watching something in the street with much concentration. I sighed and pulled my legs over the side of my bed. I stood, and put my dagger in my thigh strap.

"What was that?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men… Given nine rings of power from Sauron- they took them without question. One by one they fell into darkness. Not dead, yet not living. They now walk the earth, drawn to the One Ring of power." Aragorn whispered. I walked to the window to look down into the street where the five of the nine riders mounted their black horses and rode off down the muddy streets.

"We leave at dawn. Sleep then. I shall keep watch." Aragorn spoke, though I could tell he was weary. Darkness under his eyes took form and along the edges of his blue eyes- redness spread. I smirked. The wearier he is, the easier the kill. He seemed to notice my attitude change and sighed, "Sleep Eva." He whispered. I went back to my bed and lay down. Pippin and the others were already laying down, trying to sleep.

I watched Aragorn watching the outside and wondered why he wanted me along. He couldn't possibly be that self-righteous, thinking he was going to save me from myself. He wanted something else from me… My skill… but why? Aragorn turned and looked at me. I glared.

"I will keep watch. Your wounds have not healed yet. Sleep will give you energy." I said, standing. Aragorn didn't move.

"I do not trust you. Yet." He said and frowned at me. I sighed.

"You will not be useful to the _hobbits,_ dead." I whispered, smirking. Aragorn's upper lip lifted in disgust.

"You do not have to pretend to enjoy killing in front of me. I know you do not like it." He responded, knowing it would annoy me. I approached him and leaned against the window, while the Hobbits snored quietly.

"You seem to know a lot, ranger. But you do not impress me. I am not swayed by your goodness, nor do I believe you have good intentions." I whispered harshly. Aragorn looked up at me and just lit his pipe. The tobacco burnt slowly and the smell was strangely comforting and soothing.

He did not say anything. I looked down at him and realized he was ignoring me. I walked back to the bed and lay down, turning away from him. I shut my eyes and fell into a sleep.

I awoke to Aragorn telling us all to awaken. I got up quickly, put my daggers in my pockets, tied my shoes, and pulled on my still wet cloak. I sneezed.

"You are getting sick?" Pippin asked. I did feel … off. But that never stopped me before. I thought back, when was I sick last?

"Nay. Now get ready." I said. Pippin looked a little hurt but nodded and went to collect his things. Namely a vest. We were all ready to go within a few minutes and Aragorn lead us out into the cold morning hours of dawn. The sun had barely risen and Aragorn looked a little more tired. It must be his wounds. Apparently he did not have the essential tools to completely heal the cuts.

"What about breakfast?" Merry asked and yawned widely as we left the Bree. The other Hobbits looked up hopefully. Aragorn nodded, "Once we are deep in the woods we will halt for breakfast." He said. I took up the rear and Aragorn led us into the forests just outside the Bree. It was cold and quiet during these hours. I wrapped my cloak around my body tightly and walked on. The Hobbits looked miserable. My head hurt and my throat itched with irritation. I was getting sick. This did not help my tough image.

When we finally did stop for breakfast, I was surprised I was offered some. I took it and ate silently. The Hobbits spoke easily and smiled- laughed… I was not aware I was staring at them until they turned and looked at me smiling.

"The Shire is a great place!" Sam said, "Have you been there Eva?" He asked me. I snapped out of my daze and shook my head.

"Nay. I have not." I said and looked over at Aragorn whom was eating and watching our surroundings. He seemed pale.

"It is lovely! You should visit! Meet all the kind folk!" Merry chided. I wasn't interested. Instead I ignored them and they looked a little sad by this. I glared. Their innocence was revolting.

"I don't understand why you are so rude!" Pippin admits, frowning at me. Aragorn chuckled. I ignored them. We set off again and wandered along the forests. We neared higher altitudes and thus it got colder and snow appeared in the grasses and hills. Aragorn was obviously still suffering from his wounds for he was lingering to the back more. He was less talkative and pale…

"Ranger, we will halt here for dinner." I said. It was still light out and would be for another hour, but I was getting tired of watching Aragorn pretend he was alright. The Hobbits threw down their things (Sam and Frodo, since Merry and Pippin did not have anything with them) and Aragorn looked at me in surprise.

"We do not stop for another hour." The ranger protested. I brushed him off.

"Sit." I ordered. Aragorn didn't move.

"SIT!" I growled. He sat, upon a large rock and looked at me with surprise. I reached into my side pockets and pulled out a thick thread, with a needle. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have to give you stitches. Take your tunic and cloak off." I said. Aragorn didn't move.

"You are weak. You will continue to grow weak if I do not stitch you up. So I suggest you listen to me." I said frowning. Aragorn watched my eyes carefully.

"TAKE OFF YOUR TUNIC!" I yelled, angry now with repeating myself.

"No." He responded, stubborn as ever. I glared.

"Take it off!" I growled. The Hobbits looked a little nervous. Aragorn grunted annoyed and unfastened his cloak. The Hobbits went back to making hot soup. They talked amongst themselves. Aragorn pulled off his tunic and I smiled. He looked at me uncomfortable since he was shirtless.

"I will start with your sides. They are the most vital." I said and pushed his right arm back, while kneeling to get leveled with his side. He kept his right arm back as I wiped at the blood around his wound with my cloak. I then proceeded to thread the needle. Aragorn watched me the entire time of course.

"This may sting. I do not have alcohol or herbs to ease the pain." I said, holding the needle before his wounds. Aragorn nodded, "Yes. It matters not." He said. I nodded and pushed the needle into his skin. I stitched up the bloody wound, which was a good five inches long, and stood to move to his other side. I kneeled once more and noticed he was shivering. Well it was freezing and snow was all around us…

"You have skill with a needle. How did you learn it?" Aragorn asked. I glanced up at him.

"In my profession I have had to learn so I could stitch myself up." I said. Aragorn frowned and considered this. I punctured his skin again and carefully sewed the wound shut. I then moved to the insides of his arms, the upper inner part, by the muscle. I tried not to care that I was standing so close to him- and he was watching me.

"You have many scars." He stated rather than asked. He was implying my quickness and proficiency of stitching. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I do." I muttered. Aragorn watched me stitch his arm.

"Are you not… willing to leave the darkness behind? Move into the light? For I know you wish to. It is just a matter of taking a step forward and trusting some people in this world." Aragorn said and looked up at me as I moved to his other arm.

"It is hard to move away from all you know, and as I have said before, my master will find me and kill me." I admitted and threaded the needle again.

"Do not call him that. He is not your master. You are no slave." Aragorn said; a frown on his face. He obviously felt strongly about it. I punctured his skin and started to slowly stitch his wound.

"Apologies. I just have not heard of such angering situations in some time." Aragorn mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it anger you? You do not know me." I said and finished up the stitching. I handed him his clothes. I didn't know why, but Aragorn taking me under his wing and telling me I would be safe from my … care giver, gave me great hope and I believed him… But my habits dared not trust him and wanted to push away his help.

"I know your eyes." Was all he said as he put his tunics back on, and fastened his cloak. Sam handed us dinner and walked briskly back to his fellow Hobbits. I sat with Aragorn in silence and ate my food.

"Thank you." Aragorn said, taking a spoon full of soup into his mouth. I sipped my soup and felt comforted with the hotness of it.

"Hm." I grunted. Aragorn smirked.

The Hobbits cuddled with each other for warmth that night and I slept leaning against a tree. Aragorn kept watch again, protesting when I asked to help. The next two days went the same, I barely talked to them and I wasn't interested in any of them. I felt myself wanting to leave, but my word was bound to the ranger. I could not leave. Aragorn was distant but seemed to be healing nicely.

As we approached the great watch tower of Amon Sul, Aragorn told us it was where we would sleep for the night. The structure was large and abandoned. It was extremely dark and the structure's walls were crumbling and deteriorating. We walked through a tall hallway and up a whirling stair case. We stopped at the top where Aragorn suddenly decided to give Hobbits swords he had been lugging around. I was confused as to why he hadn't before.

"Stay here. I will take a look around. Protect the Hobbits." Aragorn said the last part to me. I nodded and sat down along with Frodo. I felt myself nod off and didn't wake until I heard Frodo scream to the other Hobbits to put something out. I stood quickly and realized the other Hobbits had given away our location. The loud inhumane screeching was back, and I whipped around to look over the ledge of the watch tower. There were five of them approaching the watch tower, with long swords raised.

"Get to the top now, useless Halflings." I growled.

"Strider told you to call us Hobbits!" Pippin protested but ran along- they all drew their swords.

"Well Strider is not here!" I snapped and pulled out my two main fighting daggers I used at all times. Non-disposable. As we waited in the center of the watch tower, the Hobbits were shaking with fear. Where was Aragorn? Eh, if they die it is on him.

The Nazgul appeared slowly from the shadows and walked towards us- their swords raised threateningly. I withdrew my dagger in my right hand and took out a disposable dagger. I threw it as hard as I could, and was rewarded with a loud shrieking and the disappearance of one. The other four, realizing I had range on my side, rushed towards us. I started to fight with one wraith as Sam, Merry, and Pippin were thrown out of the way so the other three could get to Frodo. I considered my chances- I could throw a dagger at the one closing in on Frodo- but I would risk getting stabbed myself.

"Eva! Help him!" Sam cried out, his eyes wide with fear- and before I knew it- before I could smirk and ignore the Halfling's life- I threw a dagger at the one getting ready to pierce Frodo- showing my weakness to the enemy.

"AGH!" I cried out in pain as the blade pierced my side, missing the lowest rip on my right side and my right hip bone. I threw my best dagger at the one that had stabbed me- and fell to my knees. I pulled out three more and panted wearily.

I heard a war cry and suddenly Aragorn was there- fighting away the rest of them, with such agility, strength, and courage- I felt admiration grow for him. I held my wound and stood. I staggered over to the Hobbits.

"Are you all alright?" I demanded. They looked up at me- and something I had not seen in many years- flashed in their eyes. They looked at me with absolute gratefulness and trust. I tried not to look too surprised.

"Thank you…" Frodo whispered. I nodded and saw the ring he held in his hands. I felt a sudden urge to snatch it- use it to protect myself from my old care taker- with the Ring I would never be hurt again… I would be free… Frodo shut his palm and put the ring away. I shook my head and winced.

Aragorn finished off the last Nazgul and ran over. He inspected us.

"You are hurt." He stated and ordered me to sit and lift my tunic.

"I am fine." I rejected, though I knew I would be immobile in a few minutes. I was poisoned with darkness. Aragorn frowned knowing of my condition.

"Come, we must make haste for Rivendell." Aragorn ordered, and rushed us down the watchtower. I stumbled down the hallway, gasping and trying to hide my pain. The poison was spreading quickly and my body was shutting down. I felt my vision blur and the sound of my heart was loud in my ears- thundering.

"Ngh…" I groaned and fell to my knees as we just ran into the dark forests once more- away from the watchtower. The Hobbits stopped and the two red heads rushed to my side.

"Strider! Eva is hurt!" Pippin yelled. I was beyond confused. I was never nice to them- why did they care? Why were they worried? My side burned and every time I took a- breath jolts of electric pain coursed through my side. Aragorn's face was above me in a moment.

He picked me up and ordered the Hobbits to follow him. He ran for a few minutes into the forest while I groaned and tried to suffer in silence. My life had definitely taken an interesting turn. Aragorn put me down then asked Sam something and they both left to look for something. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were at my side.

"That blade was meant for me." Frodo whispered looking down at me guiltily. I panted and grit my teeth- the poison was working quickly…

"Nay, or it would be you laying here." I ground out. Frodo used his cloak to wipe the sweat from my brow and I watched his face. His eyes were impossibly blue- innocent… and he was so very worried. I couldn't figure out why.

I suddenly saw… light- a bright light to my left and was drawn to it. It was- it felt good… It made the pain go away- or lessen it. It was a tall man, with long blonde hair… he was built, and rode a white horse. I realized he was an elf… an old elf- not wrinkly and staggering but his posture- eyes and face just held great wisdom. I groaned.

"Ah, Eva the Man-Slayer. Never would I think I should be the one to save your life." He said in a silken voice- yet it was stern. I couldn't respond- he was the only light within the darkness circling my mind. I suddenly felt someone pull my tunic up quickly and saw Aragorn above me. He put some herbs in his mouth and chewed them. He was barely being illuminated by the elf's light.

"Listen to me. I am Glorfindel. Stay with mine voice- stay in the light, away from the darkness." Glorfindel said. Aragorn put whatever he'd been chewing into my wound and I cried out in pain.

"Fuck, Aragorn!" I yelled. Aragorn watched me with worried eyes and then turned to talk to the elf named Glorfindel. They were speaking elvish- Sindarin. I didn't know he could speak elvish… Glorfindel turned to me and looked down at me with a small smile.

"I will take you to Rivendell, young one… Yet you must fight against the darkness." Glorfindel spoke as he picked me up and walked with incredible grace towards his horse. I stopped trying to pay attention to my surroundings and concentrated on staying conscious and … in the light.

"Take care of her." Was the last thing I heard until I woke next. I was still with Glorfindel on his horse- racing through the woods and plains- it was now in the middle of the afternoon and my wounds were ever more painful.

"You are awake." I heard Glorfindel say behind me. I was sitting in front of him on the horse and his arms were around me holding the reigns. I didn't respond I was in too much pain.

"I know it hurts." He said. I then realized we were being chased by two of the wraiths. My mind wandered to Aragorn and the Hobbits… Were they okay?

"They are fine. Aragorn is a strong man, for now concentrate on yourself." Glorfindel said. I groaned and slipped backed into unconsciousness. I barely regained consciousness for the remainder of the journey. I saw snippets- Glorfindel stabbing a wraith and laughing in pride… Glorfindel humming as he threw a dagger at another wraith… Glorfindel complaining he was slightly famished. Then blackness.

I opened my eyes slowly to extreme brightness. I was lying in a fluffy white bed in a very… open room. The windows were open on either side of my bed, and the cream curtains swayed in the fresh breeze. There was a door opposite to my bed- thick and wooden. There was a dresser and another door leading to a marble bathroom to the right of the door leading from the bedroom. I breathed slowly and pushed my blanket off from over me. I was not wearing my usual clothes. I was barefoot wearing a fitting cotton night gown that was very soft. My wounds were wrapped and I was feeling better- even my cold was gone.

I got out of the bed though I really just wanted to cuddle into the bed and sleep again. Unfortunately, I was in danger- I did not know if I was safe- in this Rivendell place and though it was a place that was… so very beautiful… I'd never seen anything so beautiful. I walked to the door slowly and put my hand on the golden door handle. My feet weren't even cold and I was actually very comfortable with the weather.

Just outside I saw two elves on either side of the door holding long spears and wearing silver armor. I got in a defensive stance. The one to the left turned to me- he was very tall, had blonde long hair and blue eyes. He had a strong nose and thick eyelashes.

"You are awake- we shall send note that you have risen. Please remain in your chambers until we have sent Lord Elrond and or Lord Aragorn." He spoke, his voice cold and distant. I smirked, I guess he wasn't a fan of my work.

"And if I refuse, _elf?_" I asked and calculated my next move.

"Then under Lord Elrond's orders we are to subdue you and tie you to your bed." He said without missing a beat. The two soldiers looked very capable and there was a reason I shot down assassinations of elves- they were too smart… and… strong, fast, you name it. I nodded.

"Alright then." I mumbled and went back inside. Once there I went to the windows and peered out. I was high up, in a room that was built into a large hillside. Rivendell was beautiful, it was a small valley city surrounded by large hills and mountains. Everything looked golden and peaceful. Gardens surrounded pathways in and out of the city, and to and from different housing areas. I saw a mortal man standing within a garden and frowned. It was Denethor's son! Boromir! Was he sent to make sure I accomplished my job?

I backed away from the window in annoyance. I had to get out of here. These people would surely execute me and if I tried to escape the penalty might be worse. I cringed at the thought and took little comfort in my surroundings.

A light knock came at the door. I turned and watched as Aragorn walked in, he was clean- washed, and wore a long purple robe. Lord Elrond followed gracefully behind him. Elrond was taller and had long brown hair, a small golden headdress placed on his head. He wore a brown and green tunic with golden hems.

"You are awake." Aragorn said with a small smile and approached me. I felt vulnerable without my original clothing on and my daggers. This flimsy white night gown made me look… like a harmless maiden.

"Yes. Where are my clothes? My weapons?" I asked and glared at them both.

"My, she really is as you described her." Elrond said and smiled at Aragorn who just nodded and watched me carefully. I backed away and looked around for possible weapons.

"They shall be returned to you once they are washed. We will send new clothing to you and one of the Ellith here will help dress you." Elrond said his eyes studying me- he was analyzing me… I felt like a guinea pig.

"Ranger, release me!" I spat at Aragorn whom lifted his head slightly, watching me. He was silent a moment.

"Nay. Do not ask it of me anymore. For I will release you when I see the light within you." He said. I growled angrily and paced back and forth.

"What do you want from me?" I asked angrily. Elrond put up his hands and approached me slowly.

"I have been told of your unique skill- and I have also heard you saved the Hobbits… I may have a … way to instill the lacking light within your heart and return you to who you were before the darkness took hold." Elrond said. It sounded very tempting.

"Nay. I do not trust you. No man or elf can be trusted." I retorted and thought the lamp on the night table may be a useful weapon. Elrond was silent and Aragorn frowned.

"I know you have been around men who live to lie, steal, and hurt innocent people. Yet you must believe there are men and elves in this world who wish to help- who you can trust." Aragorn said in a hopeful tone. I stopped and watched them. Elrond didn't look mischievous at all. In fact he looked honest and patient with me.

"Why- why do you wish to help me?" I asked. Elrond smiled.

"For you have never been helped or nurtured in your life. Evil has had its clutches in you, and for far too long it hasn't let go. Now we will help you, for you are very special and you are important to this world." Elrond said with a small smile. I felt whatever darkness in me churn and growl while the small light in me reached out- wanting the help.

"How can you possibly know that?" I whispered. Elrond just smiled knowingly, then turned to Aragorn, nodded, and left the room. Aragorn turned to me and walked closer to me. I got in a defensive stance. Aragorn sighed, "You do not need to fear me. Any of us. Here you are safe and none will lay a hand upon you." He said.

"Habit." I mumbled. Aragorn sighed.

"While you are here, you may not carry weapons. It is a trust and honor you must earn. You may not wander after dark and you may not leave Rivendell." Aragorn said, apparently establishing rules for me.

"Right." I mumbled watching my feet.

"Trust, honor, and friendship is hard to earn, yet try your hardest and you will receive it. From here on forth Elrond has accepted you in his home. Whenever you are out in this world and have nowhere to go or you are injured- know you have a home in Rivendell. It is your home now." Aragorn said. I frowned.

"But- he does not even know me? How can he take me in so easily?" I asked in shock. This was… too good to be true. Aragorn smiled.

"I have told him you are my responsibility and he knows you are able to be saved." Aragorn said his voice soft. I wondered why Aragorn wanted to save me. What his motives were.

"Now I leave you, an elf maiden will arrive shortly and give you your new clothes. Lunch will be in an hour and you are required to go." He said. I sighed and watched him turn to leave.

"Ranger!" I called before he could put his hand on the door handle. He turned to me curiously.

"I… This is very uncomfortable to me. For long I've been in darkness and I've no idea how to be… _kind_ nor, do I fear, I have … manners." I said shakily. This was a complete culture shock and I was so very uncomfortable.

"Milady, take comfort in the knowledge that I and the Hobbits are on your side. You will find the elves are very understanding of men and their pasts. Do not be afraid." Aragorn said and shook his head lightly. I guess I was wrong about the guard elf. He gave me an encouraging smile and then left. I sat on my bed and sighed deeply. Then there was a knock at my door and I thought Aragorn had forgotten something. Yet it was an elf maiden.

"Hello, I am Yalandir." She smiled, her perfect blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore a white robe which fit her figure perfectly and flowed her hips with grace. Her face was round and sweet looking. She held a pretty light blue dress. I felt my heart race and I wanted nothing more than to jump out the window in fear.

"Do not fear young one, this fear you feel will not last forever and soon you will grow comfortable here." Yalandir said smoothly. She then placed the blue dress/robes on my bed. I watched her for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Come, let me dress you." Yalandir said, beckoning me forward. I walked towards her and stopped nervously before her. She was tall (like every other elf) and her eyes had wisdom. So she was an older elf…

"Your name is Eva, correct?" She smiled. I nodded and after a few minutes I was dressed in the nicest dress I had ever seen or worn for that matter.

"Uh, thank you." I mumbled. Yalandir smiled and nodded.

"Come, I will show you around until lunch." She said and led me to the door. The elves that had been outside were gone and I took in the grand hallway. It was pretty wood- blue almost, and different doors lined the hall. My room was at the end so we could only turn left and proceed down the slanted declined hallway. A few elves passed and looked upon me curiously. Once we exited the hallway we stepped down from a light blue step and onto solid ground.

In front of me was a beautiful circular garden with many flowers growing from the bushes. An elven statue stood in the center of the garden. To the left the city continued on, and to the right were fewer elven houses. The paths winded and zagged to and from the city. It was October so it was chilly but not so much where it made one uncomfortable.

My new flat delicate shoes walked over the grass lightly, as if not to crush it. Yalandir walked with extreme grace and smiled at me.

"It is beautiful here, is it not?" Yalandir asked with a silken voice. I did not answer. We walked to the right towards the main building which held Elrond's library, his guests of honor, the hall of fire, and the dining halls. Yalandir showed me the branched off hallway which was cream white, and held the bedroom chambers of Glorfindel, Aragorn, and numerous other people I did not know. She led me to Glorfindel's study and showed me an elf's study, named Erestor.

"This is all you may need to know. If you have any questions- do not fear asking me. You may walk within the gardens, but remember you have to be in your chambers by night fall or if there are festivals and social meetings, you must have someone escort you." Yalandir spoke. I grit my teeth. I really wished I was back in the Old Forest, wandering and fending for myself.

"Yes." I mumbled. Yalandir then turned from the library which was where we ended the tour and led me back to the dining hall. I was regretting that. I was very nervous and uncomfortable walking into the dinner hall and especially when I realized Yalandir and I were the last to enter. She led me to a chair next to a man-… great, Denethor's son.


	3. Valar's Favorite

I sat in numbness and realized Aragorn was just across from me. The very long and wide rectangular table was mahogany wood and decked out with silverware and a shimmering white table cloth. The food had yet to be served. An elf I knew to be Prince of Mirkwood sat beside the ranger, and Pippin sat on my other side. I saw Glorfindel sit to the left at the end of the table by Lord Elrond. There were other elves, dwarves, and men around the table yet I was too worried about the man beside me to give interest.

"Eva, how do you feel?" Aragorn asked and smiled at me. I grimaced and looked down at my empty plate.

"Fine." I muttered. Pippin and the other Hobbits were to my right.

"Eva! We were worried about you!" Pippin smiled.

"Yes, you've been asleep for three days!" Frodo chimed. I stared. Three days? Valar, my care taker was going to kill me- well he would have to try his damned hardest, but three days… He may think me dead… Which would be quite excellent.

"Uh…" I stuttered. I wasn't good at light conversation- actually… I wasn't good at conversations period.

"But you are feeling better now right?" Sam asked me. I nodded.

"Uh yes." I said. Boromir stirred beside me and I glanced at him. Aragorn seemed to get the same idea- Boromir's father had tried to send me to kill him. Had Boromir known? Boromir was watching me with annoyed eyes- eyes that read, 'You do not look that dangerous to me.'

"You are Eva then?" Boromir said, his grey green eyes watching me judgingly. He was tall and muscular- a true nobleman of Gondor. His hair was red-brown and a little thicker than Aragorn's black hair. His nose was straight and his mouth held thin lips. His jaw was strong and his stubble a reddish color since it was not a complete beard yet.

"Hm." I mumbled and Elrond made a signal for lunch to be served.

"I believe I asked you a question, woman." Boromir said curtly. I respected the man for the warrior he was- yet I couldn't help but be weary of him since his father was Denethor.

"And I believe I gave you one, simpleton." I answered darkly. Aragorn stiffened.

"Eva." Aragorn said, warning in his deep voice. Pippin watched the entire thing, as well as Merry.

"Simpleton?" Boromir asked, then laughed as the food was placed in front of us.

"Eva, do not respond. Boromir, please. She is a guest here as you are. Treat her with kindness and she will do the same unto you." Aragorn said, giving me a meaningful look.

"It matters not." Boromir said and started to eat his food. I glanced down at Pippin who smiled nervously at me.

"You won't kill anymore right? You're one of the good guys now right?" Pippin asked. I froze and grumbled. Aragorn was watching me like a hawk and it was pissing me off to no avail.

"… I will not kill any innocent people anymore." I said quietly and forked some lean meats.

"Ah! So you are one of us then!" Merry smiled.

"That is a relief." Frodo smiled. I grunted.

"Eva, where are you from, if I may be graced with an answer?" The Prince of Mirkwood requested. I swallowed my food and wondered why the hell I was being asked so many questions.

"I do not know." I said honestly. Boromir grunted beside me.

"That is queer." The Prince said, his eyebrows in a frown.

"I suppose." I mumbled. It was true. I had been in my care-taker's hold since I was five and I remembered nothing past that age. He would travel with me and send me to murder for riches. I was not bound to any land. Which is why when Rivendell was made my home of permanence I did not know how to feel.

"I am Legolas, of the Woodland realm." Legolas said and smiled kindly at me. I looked up at him and then looked at the ranger who was watching me still while eating. I wanted to flee.

"Yes. I know." I said looking at my food. Aragorn sighed. I guess that was not the correct way to respond. Legolas just smiled and laughed lightly.

"You are very strange!" Legolas proclaimed. I stared at him while Aragorn looked at Legolas with surprise and worry. I suddenly felt myself laugh. Legolas was responding the only way I knew how to understand or speak- bluntly. Pippin and the Hobbits stared at me since they had never seen me smile or laugh for that matter.

"I- yes. I suppose I am." I chuckled. Aragorn was staring at me with a new look- he looked interested and relieved.

"You laughed!" Pippin blurted. I frowned.

"And you smiled!" Merry said in delight. I was a little uncomfortable now.

"Walk with me after lunch." Aragorn said. I nodded.

After lunch I left the table with Aragorn and wandered out into the gardens. We walked the small pathways and my dress moved over my legs softly. I really liked the dress. Of course I would never admit this out loud and I would deny it if anyone thought I did.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" I asked Aragorn.

"Boromir does not know his father sent you to assassinate me. I am sure of it. I wish to ask you not to tell him." Aragorn said. I nodded.

"As you wish." I mumbled. Aragorn sighed and turned to me.

"I know this must be strange for you but you will get used to it. Trust me." Aragorn said. I then saw a beautiful elf maiden walk towards us- her long silken brown hair flowed behind her back, and her crystal blue eyes watched us with patience. She wore a purple dress that flowed behind her gracefully. A shining pendant hung around her neck- The Evenstar.

"Arwen." Aragorn turned and bowed to her. I bowed too in case it was something I had to do. Arwen smiled kindly at me and then smiled at Aragorn.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." She said- her voice soothing and soft. Aragorn shook his head.

"Nay, you are not." He said. I felt strange.

"I will walk to the library, ranger, if I have your approval to do so?" I asked. Aragorn watched me and then gave a short nod. I nodded at Arwen and turned to leave. I walked out of the beautiful garden and towards the main building where the library was held. I bumped into two identical elves whom were tall, male, and had long brown hair as well as blue eyes just like Arwen.

"Ah! Eva. We have been wanting to meet you." One of them said with a silver tunic on, whilst the other had a red tunic on.

I grumbled.

"Legolas did say you weren't much for conversation, yet we will try. I am Elrohir, this is Elladan, my twin." Elrohir said, being the one in the silver tunic. I nodded.

"Pleased." I mumbled and side stepped around them. If I locked myself in the library, maybe by the time I'd read all the books I would be able to leave this dreaded place.

"Ah! Wait! Where are you going?" Elladan asked, striding along with me.

"To the library." I growled.

"The library?" Elrohir asked sounding disappointed. I stopped walking down the extravagant marbled hallway and looked at the twins.

"What do you want of me?" I asked annoyed. They looked at each other then me.

"Come be in our company! Legolas is just yonder in the drawing room." Elrohir said.

"Aye! It will be good for you to be surrounded by good people after the darkness that has dominated your life." Elladan said bluntly. What was it with these incredibly self-righteous elves? Yet I could not escape the feel that they were indeed correct.

"I need it not." I started walking again.

"Boromir is in the library." Elrohir chuckled. I stopped.

"Come! It shan't hurt you to be in our company." Elladan said, his lips tilting up in a slanted smile. I growled annoyed but reluctantly agreed.

"Very well. Yet I choose to leave if you either bore me or your company serves me no purpose." I growled.

"Ha ha! Alright, sounds fair. Remember to give us a chance!" Elrohir smiled. I realized that they were very patient with me and my 'transformation'. I sighed and nodded to the elves. They led me back down the hallway and out to the left of the building where there was another room yet outdoors with no walls. Legolas sat with a book in his hands and another elf sat beside him- oh, Glorfindel.

"Ah, my friends! I have brought Eva here, let us show her the meaning of friendship and loyalty! Accept her with open arms!" Elrohir announced as we neared Legolas. The small opening had perpendicular pillars leading up and supporting a circular structure above. Within the room we sat, between two of the supporting pillars, it led into the main building, and outward (behind me since I was facing the building) it over looked the city stretching below and the great waterfall behind it.

"Ah, as I already have my old friend!" Legolas smiled and nodded at me. I nodded back but with a small frown. Glorfindel rose and approached me with a smile.

"It is good to see you up and healthy. Come sit with us." Glorfindel spoke, his voice deep yet soothing. He wore a white tunic and leggings- his muscular form showing through his clothes. Glorfindel led me to one of four two-man benches draped with a thick soft blanket the color of the earth. There was a writing desk nearest to the main hall and a few books upon it. Elrohir and Elladan sat on one bench while I sat with Glorfindel. Legolas sat on his own.

"Thank you for… uh, saving mine life." I mumbled to Glorfindel.

"Aye." He smiled. Legolas and the twins were watching me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Calm, Eva, calm. Here, none wish you harm." Glorfindel spoke. I grunted.

"How old are you?" Elladan asked.

"I do not know." I admitted. They stared.

"That is… well, you look to be twenty-eight or twenty-nine… So! From this day forth, you will be twenty-eight. When is your birthday?" Legolas asked. I shrugged.

"How depressing." I heard Elladan whisper to his twin. Elrohir elbowed Elladan.

"Apologies for my dim-witted brother." Elrohir said to me.

"None needed. I'm afraid there is not much about myself I know of and I cannot tell you much of my past since there is nothing but darkness." I admitted.

"Very well. Today will be your official birthday then. Let us drink tonight in celebration." Legolas smiled. I stiffened.

"I would rather not… I am not one for attention." I said quietly. Glorfindel smiled down at me.

"Milady, you must accept the change. The faster you accept us, and our help, the faster you will be enlightened." Glorfindel smiled. I watched my feet.

"Aye! So tonight we will retire to the Hall of Fire and celebrate your birthday of twenty-eight!" Legolas smiled. I didn't say anything.

"Come Elrohir, we will alert Elrond and the rest of our friends." Elladan said excitedly.

"Ahhh…" I groaned, feeling very awkward.

"Heh heh heh. The Man-Slayer is blushing! A sight I never thought I would see!" Glorfindel laughed as he watched the two twins run off excitedly.

"Ehh." I grunted.

"Aragorn has taken quite the liking to you." Legolas smiled. I rolled my eyes at the mention of the ranger.

"Ugh." I muttered.

"Ah haha! I am amused of your relationship with Aragorn. It seems Estel cannot understand what to do for the first time in many years!" Glorfindel laughed.

"I do feel… very strange of Estel's sudden interest." Legolas admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What of it? He sees someone worth saving from the darkness. I, of course, should take Eva under my wing, since I have the patience and wisdom to truly bring the light within her forth!" Glorfindel said and laughed pridefully, "Alas, I shall let Estel attempt to do so himself. Men must have their chances as well. Though I am quite-" Legolas cut off Glorfindel.

"Yes, yes Glorfindel we understand! And it is not the light- Aragorn seems to be… he looks at her differently." Legolas confessed. I rolled my eyes- of course Aragorn would look at me differently- I was supposed to kill the man!

"Should Arwen be alarmed?" Glorfindel asked, suddenly serious. The hell did Arwen have anything to do with this?

"I do not understand what you speak of. Aragorn dislikes me immensely and only wishes to save me from my own darkness." I said. Glorfindel laughed his prideful laugh once more.

"AH! I forget how you mortals are so amusing and blind!" He laughed. I growled.

"Blind? I may not have the sight of an elf, but I am not blind. I can throw daggers through wood and bone- I can hit my mark from yards away!" I said angrily.

Glorfindel laughed again. Legolas sighed at Glorfindel.

"It is not what he meant Eva. I apologize for Glorfindel's behavior." Legolas said.

"Aye. Lady Eva, it seems all the knowledge and skill you have is of weaponry and murder. It is quite sad. Yet I can save you." Glorfindel said smirking and smiling to himself. I sighed, this was one egotistical elf.

"Glorfindel!" Legolas said exasperated.

"Hm?" He hummed at Legolas.

"Aragorn is her mentor!" He protested.

"Nay, one can never have too many mentors! Especially one like me!" Glorfindel smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"You are very prideful. I demand to know why." I said. Glorfindel smiled widely, and Legolas gave me a horrified look.

"NAY! Or he will not shut up of it for hours!" Legolas yelled in horror. Glorfindel stood and dramatically walked to the center of the open room. A few leaves blew in and I bent to pick one up. It was dried out and brown.

"I… Have done what no elf has done! I have lived and fought and I've been reborn! My dear Eva, do you know what a Balrog is?" Glorfindel asked. I nodded.

"Ah, I have slayed one!" He said triumphantly. I stared at him in shock.

"I believe it not…" I whispered in complete shock- was I standing before a great elf who had killed a _Balrog_?

"You best believe it my dear child. I killed the horrid beast by myself!" Glorfindel smiled with pride. I knew I was staring at him with an unintelligent look on my face but I was in the presence of… Greatness. I fell to my knees and nodded my head at him.

"My Lord, you have my utmost respect and I shall be honored to have you as my mentor." I said quickly- if this elf indeed killed a Balrog- then he was an incredibly special elf chosen by the Valar themselves, and reborn? Unheard of! I was definitely in the presence of… a higher being.

"Eva… You've none idea of what you do. He will talk relentlessly of himself and his accomplishments until you wish to slay thineself!" Legolas protested and pulled me to my feet- yet I was staring at Glorfindel with admiration.

"Ah Legolas, let her be! She sees greatness when you do not!" Glorfindel said and smiled widely. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Do you see what you have done? No elf can escape Glorfindel when he is like this!" Legolas panicked but held an amused tone. I rolled my eyes.

"It matters not! He has slain a Balrog! A BALROG, Legolas!" I said and shook Legolas. I was in the presence of the Valar's favorite! He must be! Never have I heard of someone so blessed! Legolas looked at me calculating then smiled.

"Alright, speak with Glorfindel and perhaps he can train you as well?" He questioned. Glorfindel mumbled something about not being able to train God-like complexities but I was too excited to comprehend.

"This- It must be the Valar's doing… this luck… They have answered my prayers." I whispered. I had prayed for freedom and finally- years later the Valar answered them! I was not alone- the light had come to me! Now I would learn to be stronger than all men and have unlimited power!

Legolas was smiling at me with some emotion I could not understand, and Glorfindel was mumbling about his great triumphs with a smirk upon his graceful features.

"Eva, this happiness you feel- remember it. For it is a feeling you can have forever. Stay within the light- keep the darkness at bay and cast it from your soul." Legolas smiled.

"Yes… I will try." I said, I was given a sign by the Valar, now I knew this was my destiny. I saw Elrohir and Elladan jogging back towards us. They stared at me.

"Eva- you look… happier." Elladan said.

"Glorfindel- He- He killed a Balrog! He is also going to train me!" I said, exasperated and happily.

"Ah yes, Glorfindel has already sprung the story of the Balrog upon you." Elrohir sighed. I glared.

"How can you not be grateful within his presence? To be in the presence of the Valar's favorite son? He is greatness! His power- strength, and courage! He can crush whomever in his path and he can be king of men!" I said, not understanding how the elves could not see it. They frowned.

"I believe you are mistaken why Glorfindel's accomplishments are admirable." Elrond said. We were all surprised and turned towards the Lord. Glorfindel wasn't smiling, in fact he was watching me a little disappointed.

"Yes. I am quite shocked to hear this." Glorfindel said. Legolas sighed and the twins looked a little disappointed too.

"What?" I growled.

"It is the darkness speaking, not the light we thought it was." Legolas said.

"I care not- Glorfindel, train me in your ways." I asked. Glorfindel looked sad. He then sighed dramatically.

"Nay. For you do not understand the reason why I am so great and why what I have done is great." Glorfindel said and sat.

"Yes. And Valar has no favorite. Valar favors us all evenly." Elrond said smiling at me with compassion.

"Nay! If I were favored evenly I would not have lost years of my life being tortured, chained within a cellar and trained to be the perfect killing machine! I have no family or friends and I have only made connections with the men I have been told to kill! Do not say we are all equally loved when they give Glorfindel greatness!" I yelled. Glorfindel stood angrily and faced me.

"NAY! You are mistaken child! I have suffered as I died! I have suffered as I was reborn and realized the ones around me have died and I had to create a new life for myself! I have experienced horrendous physical pains and mental pains! I have not been favored! In fact, one could easily say I have been neglected and abandoned during my pains! I fought for my life and most importantly, the lives of others!" Glorfindel yelled. I was shocked.

"…and that is why he should be respected, admired, and seen as a great Lord in our history. We are honored within his presence. No matter how much Glorfindel seems to joke and laugh and smile of his victories- he does so for it is all he can do. The memories are not nice ones- but ones he can only live with." Elrond said. I thought of it, and Glorfindel seemed very old now. Weary even…

"Well. Then it isn't as interesting." I admitted. Glorfindel stared at me.

"WHAT!" He yelled. Legolas laughed.

"Glorfindel! Remember the life she only knows of and the hardships of it." Elrohir laughed. Elrond just chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are right. Not everyone can recognize greatness!" Glorfindel said and stalked off. I sighed and sat.

"Ah my dear child, you have much to learn." Elrond said, and left. I sat in silence with Legolas and the twins. Soon Aragorn appeared and told us dinner was in five minutes. Time flew.

At dinner I couldn't help but glance over at Glorfindel whom was eating silently. Elrond was speaking with Arwen and Aragorn was silent. The Hobbits talked to me about what they did today and how they were excited to drink tonight in honor of my 'birthday.'

"Twenty-eight!" Sam said and smiled.

"It is a good age!" Frodo smiled, and I noticed a withered looking Hobbit beside him. I overheard Frodo calling him Bilbo.

"Ah yes. I remember my twenty-eight birthday!" Bilbo sighed.

"It is but a child's age." Boromir grunted.

"So you are twenty-eight also?" I asked without missing a beat. The twins choked on their wine and Legolas stifled a laugh.

"Woman, watch your tongue." Boromir glared down at me.

"You first, Gondorian." I growled. Boromir stood from his chair in anger and glared down at me. I stood too and glared back at him. Every conversation halted and all eyes were upon us.

"It seems dinner has been adjourned. Please enjoy the festivities in the Hall of Fire, Eva, a word?" Elrond asked. I didn't move. Aragorn stood.

"Eva. Now." Aragorn ordered. I grunted and walked off towards Elrond.

"Good girl, obeying a man. As it should be." Boromir growled after me. I whirled and instinctively felt for my dagger in my thigh strap- but frowned when I did not feel it. Oh yeah, I'm in a dress.

"Sleep with one eye open Gondorian- for I will visit you in the night and when I say visit, I do not mean for pleasures!" I growled.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Aragorn yelled. I stared at him. I'd never heard him yell. Apparently neither had anyone else for every eye was on him now. I walked to Elrond and mumbled my apologies. Elrond nodded and everyone dispersed. I followed Elrond to his office.

"I am not amused by you or Boromir." Elrond said and opened his thick wooden door to his study. I walked in and looked around. Shelves lined the walls and a large wooden desk was at the end of the room. Three grand windows were to the right and the room was a deep yellow color. The windows were open and the coolness of the outdoors invaded the room. Elrond lit a candle on his desk and sighed.

"Yet men have never been an admirable species." Elrond admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you wish to ask of me?" I asked Elrond.

"I invite you to the secret council tomorrow in the midday." He said, his deep blue eyes watching me.

"Will the ranger be there?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to go." I said.

"Yes. But I thought it would be nice to make it sound like you had a choice." Elrond said smiling.

"Hm." I grunted.

"Try not to kill Boromir. My city is open to you, but if you go back on your word and kill another innocent man… I, my city, and my people are no longer open to you. You will once again be alone in this world. Do you understand?" Elrond asked. I nodded numbly, realizing that though this was the first day among the elves and the men (and Hobbits and Dwarves) I did not want to lose this as my… new home. Though I would never admit it.

"Yes, my Lord." I said.

"Now go on to the Hall of Fire. Your new friends await you." Elrond said.

"I- uhm, okay." I said and turned and exited the office. Aragorn was on the other side.

"Great, one shit storm after the other. Let me hear it." I growled, awaiting the lecture.

"I am very disappointed in you." Aragorn said. I felt anger curl and writhe in my chest.

"Join the club." I muttered and walked past him towards the Hall of Fire where there would be alcohol. I did not care for the birthday celebrations all I cared about was the alcohol.

"Eva, you are my responsibility, do not make me regret it." Aragorn said and grabbed my arm, turning me around. He looked mad and impatient.

"Ah haha! You are but a silly ranger from the North! Biting off too much to chew! What did you expect from me? I am an assassin you _fool_!" I hissed back. Aragorn drew back his hand as if to hit me, and my eyes widened in horror- my care taker flashing before me. I flinched. Aragorn did not hit me however.

"I… I am sorry. I have never- Eva, I am sorry." Aragorn whispered. I opened my eyes and saw a horrified and regretful looking ranger.

"I-… Uh, I-" I stuttered. I believe what happened to me was looked at as trauma.

"I have never raised mine hand to a woman before. I am terribly sorry Eva." Aragorn said.

"I am not a respectable woman. It is understandable." I said. Aragorn rubbed his eyes.

"Ranger, it is alright." I muttered.

"Nay. Do you fear me now?" He asked.

"Nay." I said. Though it was frightening to see my care taker flash before my eyes.

"You lie." Aragorn whispered- his eyes sad.

"I am traumatized from my past. It is not _your_ doing I am so." I responded coldly.

"Thus more the reason I should not have raised mine hand." The ranger said and closed his eyes in guilt.

"It matters not. I disrespected you. Now let us go." I mumbled.

"I promise you, I will never raise my hand against you again." Aragorn said- his eyes holding determination. I smirked.

"Relax ranger, you did not hurt me." I said and started to walk down the hall again, Aragorn walking close beside me.


	4. The Secret Council

Aragorn and I reached the Hall of Fire a little later than everyone else, and true to my predictions, he nodded to me, and left to stand with Arwen. I did not know why I felt annoyed by this but I figured it was because I did not want to be walking into these strange festivities on my own. Thankfully, however annoying, Pippin and Merry were there to escort me to their table. The Hall of Fire was a large dome like room with beautiful shinning golden walls and intricate designs lacing them. Along the walls were beautifully carved light blue wooden tables, and to the far left of the great hall was a bar like structure where two elves were serving people their drinks. The floor was cold and marble. Above us was a large round opening showing the night sky.

"Come, we are sitting beside Legolas, Sam, and Frodo!" Merry smiled and took my hand. I stiffened and was led, by hand, to the table near the bar. Legolas nodded at me.

"Good eve and happy birthday!" Legolas smiled, and suddenly Elrohir and Elladan appeared out of the blue, carrying large glass goblets of alcohol. They handed me one.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused. The hobbits repeated the sentiment.

"It is not my birthday." I mumbled.

"It is now!" Elladan laughed. I took a large drink of the strong liquor and coughed.

"What in Valar's name is this?" I questioned. It was so strong and burned on its way down to my stomach.

"It is something that will take the edge off!" Elrohir smiled.

Great. They were trying to get me drunk. I looked around the elves enjoying themselves along with the men and dwarves. I then noticed a wizard I had not seen all day. He wore all grey, a grey pointy hat, and had a long white beard. He was old but a strong aura came from him. He carried with him a wooden staff that twisted and gnarled at the top.

"Ah, that is Gandalf the Grey." Sam said, noticing my staring after the wizard.

"Gandalf…" I mumbled. I could have sworn I saw him before…

"Come Eva, dance with me!" Elladan demanded and took my hand. I growled at him and snatched my hand back.

"I do not dance." I hissed.

"Oh, don't be such a child, come!" Elladan urged. I was starting to hate elves.

"Ah, do not force her Elladan, in time she will open up then you can ask a dance of her." Legolas said. I was very grateful. Elladan smiled.

"Very well!" He then trotted off to mingle.

I really just drank with the Hobbits at the table and every now and then they would jump up to dance to the strange elven music. As the night pressed on, I grew more and more intoxicated and felt myself loosen up. All the tight edges in my muscles eased and my guard started to fall.

"Do you like it here?" Frodo asked beside me. It was just me and the young Hobbit at the table now.

"Yes." I admitted.

"I do too. It is so nice. It reminds me that there is good in this world…" He smiled. I nodded.

"Good? Good seems to be in the smallest of places. Darkness has taken this world." I said darkly. Frodo looked up at me with wide eyes.

"It is not all lost." He said quietly.

"Then you will be ever more disappointed when you realize you are wrong." I muttered and raised my glass to my lips. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slowly- it was Glorfindel.

"Do not trouble the young Hobbit with your pessimism." Glorfindel said, but was watching me with warm eyes.

"Eh, he will see this world for what it truly is." I muttered. Glorfindel took my goblet and set it on the table.

"It is such a sad mindset you've got. Thankfully you are among the light and it can change that." Glorfindel smiled.

"Yes, she will see it. I am sure of it." Frodo smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Eh." I grunted.

"SO lady like!" Glorfindel laughed. I laughed too.

"I apologize." I said smiling. Glorfindel stared at me- then smiled widely.

"It is alright." He said.

After a while the festivities came to an end and we all retired to our separate rooms. Aragorn escorted me back to my room since I had to be escorted at night. He was slightly intoxicated as well.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Aragorn asked.

"It was bearable." I said. Aragorn chuckled. I stopped just outside my room and sighed.

"Ah well, I will see you in the morrow I suppose." I muttered and opened my door. Aragorn nodded to me then left. I walked into my silent room and stripped off my clothes. I then pulled on the cotton night gown I was given and tucked myself into the warm bed. I looked out my open windows and wondered if I would ever be found by my care taker or if he knew I was alive at all.

The next morning I awoke to hushed voices. I sat upright immediately and looked around. There was no one in my room. I pulled off my covers and placed my feet upon the cool floor. I walked to the open window across from me and looked down into the gardens. Elrohir and Elladan were whispering below my window. I raised an eyebrow looking down at them.

"What are you fools doing?" I asked.

"Hey! Eva! You are awake!" Elrohir called. Today they wore identical light blue robes. I rubbed my eyes- my head suddenly aching. I had a hang over- excellent…

"Yes. Now, what are you fools doing?" I asked again. They looked at me offended and folded their arms over their chests. I sighed,

"Alright, what are you doing?" I repeated without the insult. They smiled.

"We were going to throw berries into your room until you woke. Yet now you are awake! Come with us to breakfast!" Elladan smiled. I glared down at them.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I got dressed in a white gown and just as I exited my chambers- I heard Elladan and Elrohir running up the hallway towards my room. I sighed.

"You two have too much energy." I said as we walked down the hallway. Elladan and Elrohir just smiled.

Thus we sat through breakfast, I hung around the twins and the Hobbits until we were summoned to the secret meeting. I was not looking forward to this.

The meeting was outdoors upon a high hill just beside and separate from the main building itself. Trees grew around it and stoned seats were lined around the circular meeting place. A solid circular stone table sat in the center of the circle. I noted that the twins were not summoned, it was just myself, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Frodo, Gandalf, and a few other elves and dwarves. I wondered why the twins weren't summoned.

"We all know why we are here." Elrond began. I raised an eyebrow. I sure as hell did not- well I had an idea.

Elrond said a lot of things of darkness, the fate of Middle-Earth and then a great deal about a Ring. It must be about the ring Frodo has. Elrond called Frodo forth to place the ring upon the stone table.

I immediately felt drawn to the golden ring and a great need to possess it over came me. I shook my head trying to clear the feeling but it was persistent. The Ring was calling to me… I was sitting beside Legolas and another elf who immediately felt my tension.

"Do not give in to it." Legolas whispered to me. I couldn't understand- what was happening to me? What was this ring? The promises the ring whispered to me almost had me running across the floor and snatching it for myself…

"Eva…" Legolas warned. I nodded.

"I am fine." I mumbled tightly.

Elrond explained the danger of the ring and the necessity to destroy it. A red bearded dwarf tried to smash it with his axe but only managed to shatter his axe. Elrond looked at the dwarf amused by his attempt. Oh yes, I forget the rivalry between elves and dwarves.

"We must take the Ring to Mordor and destroy it." Elrond said, looking around at the council seriously. Suddenly Boromir stood, and questioned why we should destroy the ring when we could use it to keep the lands safe.

"The Ring cannot be wielded by men, the One Ring answers to no one but Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn interjected.

"And what would a mere _ranger_ know?" Boromir asked. I stood.

"That is what I say!" I said giddy someone saw Aragorn for just the ranger he is.

"Eva!" Legolas yanked me back down. I muttered. Boromir ignored me and Legolas stood this time.

"He is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn- The heir to the throne of Gondor! You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas said projecting his voice.

"But he _is_ a ranger now. So, he _is_ just a ranger." I mumbled. Legolas gave me the 'shut up' look. Aragorn motioned for Legolas to be seated and said something in elvish. Elrond told the council to silence themselves and that we had to elect someone to take the ring- then to my absolute amusement a fight broke out with the elves and dwarves- particularly the dwarf I'd come to know as Gimli and Legolas. It was amusing. Then Frodo of all people spoke up and said he'd take the ring to Mordor.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

Every eye was on me.

"… seriously? The Hobbit is to take the ring?" I asked incredulously.

"The Ring will not possess his heart as quick- Frodo has a genuinely innocent and kind heart. Frodo will take the Ring." Elrond said. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. WELL, Middle-Earth is doomed.

"You will not face this evil alone. I will go with you." Gandalf said standing behind Frodo. Suddenly my least favorite person stood and strode across the floor to kneel before Frodo.

"You have my sword young one. Through the utmost dangers I will follow you and swear to protect you." Aragorn said.

"You have my bow." Legolas said, walking over to Frodo. I snorted, really? How dramatic.

"And my axe!" Gimli grinned and walked over to stand with Frodo. Boromir walked slowly towards Frodo with a small smile on his lips.

"The fate of us all is in your hands little one. I will join." He said. Elrond looked at me and was about to say something when Merry, Pippin, and Sam bounced out of their hiding spots and declared Frodo wasn't going anywhere without them. I rolled my eyes. They're all going to die. Self-righteous, egotistical, ignorant-

"Eva?" Elrond looked at me expectantly. Every head turned to me.

"Hm?" I muttered. Was I supposed to congratulate them? Elrond just started to smile. OH NO.

"No no no no! I am not going on this- this- quest to save mankind!" I said standing and backing away. Maybe I could run away and outrun the elves…

"Yes you are. You are bound by my word." Aragorn said. I glared daggers at him.

"You condemn me then! You should have killed me when you had the chance!" I growled and got into an offensive fighting stance. Elrond glared at me and I felt something in my mind stir.

"Eva. You will go." Elrond said. I shook my head trying to clear the elf's digging in my mind.

"Please?" Came a voice. I looked down and saw Pippin looking up at me- he'd walked over to me. He was staring at me with ridiculously large hazel eyes. I grunted. I was bound by Aragorn's word.

"Alright." I mumbled. Pippin took my hand and led me to the group. Elrond smiled at me as if he hadn't gotten angry with me a few seconds earlier.

"Ten of you. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond declared. Great. I glared at Aragorn.

"I will kill you." I growled.

"I know." He said with a small smirk.

After the council we were told we could go to dinner and eat. I was lost in my own thoughts about being in the Fellowship. I was doing something- _good_ for once in my life… It was a foreign feeling. The weeks passed in which I worked out to prepare for the quest. I mainly hung around the Hobbits, Legolas, and the twins. December came and I found that I had grown more patient with the people around me. I had become more considerate- however my old habits and the darkness still dwelled within. Aragorn had given me my weapons back, saying I had earned them back, while I was also allowed to walk wherever I wanted after dark without an escort.

There were three weeks left before we departed for the quest and I was growing anxious. I had gotten to know my comrades, and Boromir and I got along a little better. I was on my way to the library when Aragorn approached me.

"Eva, how do you fair this morn?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well. Yourself?" I asked. I had gone to the library often and every now and then I would see Aragorn or Glorfindel within.

"I am well." Aragorn responded.

"Hm." I mumbled. Aragorn and I walked together to the library and entered the large hall. Rows and rows of shelves high as the eye could see- lined the walls of the room. I had found my joy in the history section and the art section of the library. Aragorn enjoyed the literature of the elves.

"I believe this is where we part ways." Aragorn smiled. I nodded and we each went off to our own sections within the library. I was not the best reader since my old care giver did not teach me anything but killing and surviving… But I could still read a little. I found great pleasure in looking at Quenya- the ancient language of the elves, but also read of the history of art. After a while I put the books back and started to leave the library.

"Ah, here you are!" Glorfindel smiled upon entering the library.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily. He glared.

"You are speaking to _me,_ not one of your elfling friends!" Glorfindel growled, angry with my tone. He was of course referring to Elrohir and Elladan.

"… Sorry." I grunted. Glorfindel's mood suddenly changed to happy.

"So! In three weeks you leave for the quest. Elrond would like to meet you in his office for a word." Glorfindel said and extended his arm to me. I took it and followed Glorfindel out of the library, glancing back at Aragorn whom was gazing at me over a book he was reading. I felt myself … feel anger.

"Hm! I sense a great emotional change- what of Estel angered you this time?" Glorfindel chuckled as we walked down the quiet calm hallways towards Elrond's study.

"He was looking at me." I would not sense anything amiss in Glorfindel's posture when we first hung out, yet I had been around him every day for hours, so when he stiffened ever so slightly- I noticed.

"What?" I Growled. Glorfindel sighed.

"If you weren't such a brute, maybe you would have plenty men biding for you! How saddening!" Glorfindel said dramatically referring to my grunts, growls, and hisses. I was used to Glorfindel's dramatic outbursts so I just waited.

"It is nothing." Glorfindel finally said.

"It is not becoming of an elf to lie." I said.

"Have you and Aragorn been spending time with one another often?" Glorfindel asked. I nodded, curious of his question.

"Yes. I am bound by _his_ word." I said and stepped up a few stair steps leading into a brighter area. The sun again was the light in the halls. The halls open to nature and its winds.

"I see." Glorfindel mumbled. I frowned. What was wrong with him? When we reached Elrond's doors Glorfindel bowed and left my side. I knocked once and Elrond beckoned me in. I opened the door and entered slowly. He was behind his usual desk. Today he wore a green robe.

"Good afternoon, Eva." He smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lord Elrond." I repeated.

"The quest is to begin in three short weeks. You have been patient, good, and respectable to my people here. You have followed the rules and shown some improvement. I now ask of you… Will you go on this quest in promise you will protect Frodo and your comrades to the best of your abilities?" Elrond asked me and walked to his window- looking out upon his gardens. I frowned. He still did not trust me- darkness is treacherous after all…

"Yes." I said.

"Do I have your word you will go until the end…? Until you draw your last breath, if it comes to that?" Elrond whispered.

"Yes." I mumbled. Elrond then turned and walked over towards me.

"Then my child, go as an honored woman of Rivendell…" He smiled and then he held something up for me to see. A necklace. It was a white golden necklace with a light blue pendant and intricate golden swirls and lacings around it. I looked up into Elrond's eyes.

"You have not seen kindness or acceptance in this world. I have lived many centuries and I know a good soul when I see one. I chose to make you an inhabitant of my city in hopes you would shed the darkness and you are well on your way. It is not an easy task, but one you committed to. I will be proud to name you as an honored citizen of Rivendell. Of mine own. You have chosen to go on a journey that is almost certain death and for the sake of mankind… Middle-Earth at that… and for that, I am touched and thankful… Take now this pendant and when you feel the darkness- let this light keep it away." Elrond said and held it up. He walked behind me so he could put it on me.

"I- I do not know what to say- I- thank you." I stuttered. The pendant was warm against my chest and it was so very beautiful…

"Nay, thank you my child." Elrond smiled walking in front of me once more. I smiled.

"You have shown me such kindness and love. I do not know how I could ever repay you." I admitted. Elrond just smiled.

"Keep the darkness away, protect the innocent, and give light to those whom are lost." He said. I nodded.

Later at dinner the twins and hobbits noticed my pendant and congratulated me with the honor. I thanked them happily. Boromir didn't glare at me, he just nodded. Gimli smiled at me and nodded.

A week later I found myself around Aragorn more than the twins. We had even started to read aloud the books within the library together. He did not criticize my reading, but corrected me or helped me when I needed it. At first I was so embarrassed I did not talk to him for two days. But we were drawn to each other like magnets and soon we were reading together again.

I found that the twins grew distant of me and Glorfindel looked concerned for me. I did not understand why, but I tried to keep a cool surface. Exactly a week before we set out- the twins confronted me of what was on their minds.

"How long have you and Estel been seeing one another?" They asked quietly once we had reached the far gardens from the main building. It was just after dinner and they had requested I walk with them.

"Since I met the man? You both know of that." I said chuckling at them. They did not look amused.

"Nay we mean romantically." Elrohir whispered. I stared.

"Heh… Ha ha ha ha!" I laughed and laughed with great joy. The twins had never made me laugh this hard and I do not believe I ever laughed this hard…

"Eva! We are serious!" Elladan yelled. I stopped and felt chuckles escape me still.

"Hmm. So what do you wish to speak to me about, honestly?" I asked smiling. They didn't say anything, their blue eyes watching me. I suddenly realized they were serious.

"This better be a joke Elves, for it is angering me quickly." I said, all the lightness of laughter gone, replaced by rage.

"Eva we have seen the way Estel looks after you. Yes at first he seemed to barely want to be within your vicinity- but it is the truth… Glorfindel is concerned… as is… Our sister." Elrohir admitted. I glared at them. This wasn't a funny joke. Arwen was a Goddess among men and for them to suggest- I felt anger ripple through my chest.

"Eva- calm down." Elladan quickly said sensing my anger. They looked alarmed and surprised.

"This much rage?" Elrohir questioned in shock, his voice quiet in disbelief.

"You are both _fools_!" I growled.

"Eva…" Elladan looked a little hurt.

"Your accusation is utterly disrespectful to me!" I yelled. I heard running footsteps behind me and saw Glorfindel and Legolas approach. They stared at me in horror.

"The anger! It is coming from Eva!" Legolas exclaimed. Glorfindel looked shocked.

"Aye, one woman with so much rage- darkness has its clutches deep within her. It will not give her up easily…" Glorfindel said in a whisper.

"What did you two say?" Glorfindel demanded.

"We confronted her of her and Aragorn's feelings for one another." Elladan said bluntly. I growled.

"I have no feelings for the _ranger_ of the north!" I hissed. Legolas frowned.

"Elrohir, Elladan, this does not concern either of you. It is between Eva and Aragorn." Legolas said.

"What of our sister? Must she watch on in bitter sadness as her love between Estel crumbles before her eyes?" Elladan yelled. I stared at Elladan.

"Tell her she needs not worry. I hate Aragorn with a passion. He has enslaved me with mine own word, I have no intentions of Aragorn other than killing him." I growled. All eyebrows shot up.

"You are not deserving of wearing that pendant!" Elrohir said angrily to me.

"Shh, my little elflings. It is the darkness and anger speaking. Now, I ask of you all to leave and cool your childish heads down." Glorfindel said.

"But-!" Elladan started to protest.

"I SAID GO." Glorfindel rumbled, annoyed he was being questioned. Slowly we all disbursed and I found Legolas walking beside me.

"Eva, is it true?" Legolas asked next to me quietly as we walked to my chambers. Legolas's chambers were not too far from mine. The skies were black now and we had walked in the cool comforting breeze for ten minutes.

"I know nothing of emotions except rage, I do not know of Aragorn and his feelings for me- yet I truly doubt it. As for myself- I feel angry whenever I lay eyes upon him." I admitted, but left out the parts where it would diminish the longer we kept around each other. Legolas nodded.

"I am sorry about the twins, they are very protective of their sister. They do not like to see her sad." Legolas said. I frowned and felt… sad?

"I do not want her to be sad either." I said aloud realizing it.

"We can only see what time has in store for us. Good night milady and sleep well. Do not let stress get to you, for it will untangle the process you have made towards the light." Legolas said. I nodded and bid him good night as well.

Aragorn and his feelings for me… I knew elves were very perceptive, but maybe this once they were wrong? Aragorn watched me to make sure I did not kill anyone or disrespect anyone. He did not watch me with any other motive. I stripped off my gown and pulled on my night gown. I then lay down and slept.

Within the next two days I did not speak with Elrohir or Elladan. I stayed away from Aragorn thinking it was the best thing to do, but the more I tried to avoid him- the more he grew suspicious of me and sought me out.

Glorfindel told me to be myself and Valar had a plan for everyone, so I tried to be myself. I hung out with Glorfindel, Legolas, the Hobbits, and Gimli the most. After a day the twins and I started speaking again. Then on the last night in Rivendell a small festivity was held in the Hall of Fire. I was to go and did. I went in a red gown, intent on leaving quickly. I wanted my last night's sleep to be long and comfortable.

Within the Hall of Fire, Elrohir and Elladan approached me. They each held a goblet of wine and handed me a third Elrohir had been holding.

"Thank you." I said and sipped the sweet alcohol.

"It is your last day here. We are so very sad to see you go…" Elladan said a small sad smile on his face. Elrohir nodded, "We have grown quite close to you." Elrohir smiled.

"And I of you." I admitted. They smiled and we drank together happily.

The next morn we set out for the quest… and I had noticed a grave darkness coming from Aragorn. He did not wear the Evenstar I had noticed Arwen had given him the first month we had gotten here. Legolas looked uncomfortable and Elrond looked a little strange himself. We were wished the best of luck and hugged good bye. Parting with the twins and Glorfindel was the hardest, but they each kissed my forehead and whispered something in elvish to me.

"Good luck, and may Valar watch over you." Elrond whispered. Thus we set off to destroy the One Ring and find our fates among Middle-Earth.


	5. The Past and The Present

The first day went slowly. We parted from Rivendell with great difficulty and I felt… attached to it. I did not want to leave but the pendant that hung from my neck gave me courage. I walked along side Merry and Pippin who now knew me all too well. They could identify each one of my different grunts and growls. They knew whether I was in the mood to talk or not. It was strange to be so close to someone. I did not know I ever could be this close to someone. Even Boromir- he did not speak with me unless he knew he could get away with his sarcasm, though our immense dislike for each other had lessened.

Gandalf and I did not talk much and I feared it was because he knew of every murder I had committed and his trust was much harder to earn. I avoided him. Gimli and I were fine with one another and mostly ate together since I appreciated his stories of war and battle.

"My feet hurt." Pippin complained.

I grunted.

"I came along to help Frodo! It doesn't mean I have to enjoy it!" Pippin protested, understanding my grunt meant something along the lines of 'Then why did you come?' I smiled down at him- I was… happy someone knew me this well… I was happy someone was this close to me.

"Aye, I understand Pippin." I said. He stared at me.

"That is the first time you have called me by my name! You usually call me 'Hobbit' or 'fool'." Pippin said, a smile on his thin lips. We were passing through green hills and thick forestry, so the path had to be watched in case random rocks or roots would trip us.

"So it is… Hobbit." I smiled. Pippin pouted. I chuckled.

Legolas and Aragorn hung around each other a lot and they seemed to be the ones to watch out for the group as Gandalf led us. I hadn't talked to Aragorn at all. Frodo and Sam walked together mostly and Gimli and Boromir would walk alongside each other often. Sam walked with a pony carrying much of our things. He had named him Bill. It was rather a cute pony.

We made camp one night in fear because we heard the sounds of wolves. Legolas had been the one to hear them and he seemed on edge after declaring the presence of them. I was not afraid. Clad in my old black tunics, leggings, leather straps on my thighs with my many daggers, my main daggers at my hips, and a short sword on my back- I was ready and almost… thirsting for blood. I had not killed in three months.

"Aragorn and Legolas, keep first watch…" Gandalf ordered. The two nodded and the rest of us made up our bed rolls around the small fire we'd built. The thick trees loomed around us and over us, the leaves shuffling in the wind, scaring the hobbits. I lay beside them trying to tell them not to fear the trees. Then the howling grew near before anyone could close their eyes.

Everyone shot to their feet and pulled out their weapons. Gandalf wielded his staff at the first approaching wolf, which was large and growling. Saliva dripped from its foremost fangs and its grey fur bristled menacingly.

"Back!" Gandalf ordered, swinging his staff.

"We are surrounded!" Aragorn called.

"Nothing we cannot handle!" Boromir retorted. I smirked. I was beginning to like him. I pulled out my disposable daggers and readied my aim. The wolves then attacked. I threw one hard and felt greatness and energy flow through my body. The sweetness of killing- the beauty and power- it was back.

"Why are you smiling?" Merry stuttered beside me, horrified of the attacking wolves. Gandalf's staff shone brightly and scared some of the wolves and Aragorn took a large stick, lit it on fire, and swung it at the wolves. I aimed and killed another wolf.

"It is the energy of battle that excites me." I lied. I looked back and saw Aragorn watch me with strange eyes. The wolves ran off horrified into the night and Legolas announced we were safe for now. Aragorn approached me as I ripped my daggers out of the bodies of the wolves I had killed.

"What is it now, ranger?" I asked.

"Do you… find joy in killing these beasts?" Aragorn whispered.

"Of course. Killing is the only thing I am quite excellent at." I said and put my daggers back in their place on my straps.

"You are. I have noticed. Yet the night we first met- you missed me on purpose did you not? Throwing the dagger?" Aragorn asked. I froze. I guess he'd noticed the force of my throws and the extreme accuracy.

"Nay. I have yet to kill you." I growled.

"Hey!" Legolas called from the camp fire, giving me a look. I grunted but smirked at Legolas.

"You missed me purposefully. Why?" Aragorn pressed.

"It matters not." I said and tried pressing past him but Aragorn caught my arm.

"Eva-" He began. I turned and smacked him. Aragorn stared at me in shock and surprise. I didn't hit him too hard, but I wasn't happy with his pressing questions. It was very uncomfortable for me and made me feel something I did not know how to react to. Gandalf stared at me- every eye was on me and Aragorn. Aragorn frowned angrily.

"Eva…" He said through grit teeth. Gandalf suddenly laughed. Aragorn and I looked at him confused.

"Ha ha ha Aragorn, I have not seen you so surprised in ages! Oh my Valar, this young lady is definitely doing you some good!" Gandalf laughed. I was relieved I wasn't in trouble but I was also happy that someone else found Aragorn's pain amusing.

"It is rather amusing." Legolas smiled. I walked back to the fire and sat between Merry and Sam. Boromir was watching me.

"Do not lay a hand on your comrade again." He said darkly.

"Kiss my-" I began but Merry- without looking, put a hand over my mouth and said through a yawn, "She shant, and she is very sorry." I muttered curses.

I slept fine that night and the next morn we kept walking. Boromir and I awkwardly ended up walking next to each other and we were passing through hills so the passage was thin and crowded. Boromir glanced down at me.

"Ladies first." He said and stopped- letting me go first through a crook in the hills. I stopped and waited. He looked at me confused.

"Go ahead." I said, gesturing for him to go. He stared at me. Legolas gave me the, 'Are you serious, right now?' look. Boromir then laughed.

"Aye, that was funny." He said and chuckled. I smiled feeling… good that our tensions were melting away. I did not know I would care this much.

"Eva, come." Gandalf waved from the front of the line. I nodded at Boromir and went first, then jogged up to Gandalf. Legolas shook his head at me as I ran past him. I smiled. Gandalf looked down at me.

"Now would be an excellent time to apologize to Aragorn for last night." Gandalf said, looking at me with kind blue eyes. I stiffened. Apologize? To the _ranger?_

"I thought you found it amusing!" I cried. Gandalf sighed, "Yes, but that does not mean it is alright." Gandalf said. I sighed, ughh, I did not want to apologize to the man that- that-

"Fine." I muttered and slowed. Legolas smiled widely at me.

"You're next." I whispered. Legolas feigned looking fearful. Argh, I wanted to slap the elves sometimes. I was reminded of Elrohir and Elladan. I missed those guys. I finally wound up next to Aragorn who was taking up the back. We walked in silence.

"…" I muttered quietly. Aragorn looked at me confused.

"I am sorry- what did you say?" Aragorn asked.

"I am… hit you." I mumbled. Aragorn frowned.

"I do not- stop mumbling." Aragorn said growing impatient.

"I am not mumbling, you are simply deaf!" I spat. Gandalf threw me a death glare.

"You are the one that cannot speak normally! I suggest you speak up or leave me be! For I have no time for silliness." Aragorn growled back. I scoffed.

"You have all the time in the world unless you are to go to a dinner party tonight the rest of us did not catch wind of?" I retorted. Aragorn huffed.

"I cannot believe you- You are so…." Aragorn caught himself.

"What?" I snapped. I felt something hard smack me and looked up to see Gandalf standing behind me with his staff.

"Did… You just-?" I asked looking at his staff.

"Yes, I did." Gandalf said, disappointment evident in his face and voice.

"You hit me with your staff…" I said in disbelief. My head hurt now.

"Yes. I believe I asked you to apologize to Aragorn not argue and beseech him. The elves may have been patient with you, but I, I have no patience. Now apologize and be the good person we all know you want to be and can be." Gandalf said. I then noticed the Hobbits were laughing their arses off and Boromir and Gimli were too while Legolas tried to look like he was sympathetic but ended up laughing.

I turned to Aragorn who looked annoyed at me.

"I am sorry… Aragorn." I said. Aragorn's eyes widened. I had never called him Aragorn, I had only ever called him 'ranger' or 'strider'. He nodded and I walked with Gandalf to the front. Gandalf's demeanor changed and he smiled at me.

"That wasn't so hard! Now come along." He said with a smile. I muttered curses as I passed the still laughing Hobbits. When we stopped for lunch I sat with the Hobbits.

"Ah, Merry and I have had our share of being smacked by Gandalf's staff." Pippin laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle and ate my bread. Boromir sat beside me.

"Amusing that was!" He laughed.

"Ah yes! The lassie looked so confused!" Gimli laughed, his beard shaking. I smiled and realized for the first time that I wasn't uncomfortable with them laughing at me. I was actually happy I made them smile. I realized I was in fact changing quickly- the darkness churned and hissed within my chest. I ignored it.

"Ah… you have given us something to laugh at for the next few months!" Boromir said happily. I rolled my eyes but smirked.

"Aye I suppose I have." I said.

Some weeks passed and Aragorn and I did not speak. I was now sure Merry and Pippin knew me as well as I did myself. I also realized I knew the rest of the Fellowship extremely well too. It had been a month on the road- maybe a month and a week… so we all knew each other perfectly. Gandalf was my new 'father' since he took it upon himself to act like it.

We were now in an open field and Boromir had begun teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. I watched in amusement while Legolas had asked if I wanted to learn how to use archery. After he asked this- we got into a debate of whether archery or dagger throwing was better. It of course ended up with him calling me immature and stalking off to sulk. But sulk with pride. I'd made Glorfindel do that a lot. I smiled at remembering Glorfindel.

"Move your feet." Aragorn commented while watching Merry and Pippin block from Boromir. I sat beside Sam and Frodo and closed my eyes in rest.

"Eva, why don't you come practice with us?" Boromir called. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I do not need practice." I said. Boromir sighed.

"I did not mean to imply you did, but I meant to ask if you would help train the Hobbits?" Boromir asked. I sighed and Frodo and Sam gave me encouraging nods. I sighed again and stood.

"I do not know if it is a good idea but I will try." I said and descended the giant rocks I was sitting on. Boromir smiled and the two Hobbits grinned at me. Gimli chuckled.

"Alright, you spar with Merry and I will spar with Pippin." Boromir said and I drew my short sword. I suddenly saw Aragorn move closer to us and sit on a rock close to where I was sparing with Merry. I rolled my eyes, and everyone wondered why I hated the ranger. Well, disliked.

"Alright, let Merry take the offense and you Eva, take the defense." Boromir instructed. I grunted. Merry tried swinging and I easily blocked- my mind analyzing all the different ways I could terminate my target. I shook my head.

"No…" I said and backed away from Merry, "I cannot do this… I- I am sorry." I said. Boromir frowned and Merry looked at me confused his blue eyes worried. I put my sword away.

"I was only asking you for help." Boromir said annoyed.

"I know, and I cannot spar against the Hobbit. I am… I do not like the places my mind takes me when I fight." I said, knowing that I was revealing something deep within myself. No one said a word, then Merry smiled.

"It's alright." He said and sighed- I had already calculated Merry's death in the short seconds I'd spared with him. It was a thought that horrified me. Murder was so very close to my heart and mind… I walked a little away and then Legolas yelled out, "Crebain from Dunland!" I looked up into the blue skies of the afternoon and saw a flock of black birds coming towards us.

"Hide!" Gandalf yelled. I ducked behind some bushes and lay flat on the ground. The birds cawed loudly as they came and circled over-head, and then after a few seconds they fled past us. We slowly came out of hiding and I walked back to the others.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the passage through Caradhras." Gandalf said seriously. Gimli insisted we should take the path through Moria but Gandalf refused. Thus we hiked to the south towards the blistering cold mountains.

"It is a long and cold journey. Are you prepared?" Boromir asked me, a smirk on his lips. I chuckled.

"The real question, Gondorian, is are _you_ ready?" I asked smiling. He chuckled.

"I was born ready milday!" Boromir grinned. I laughed.

"Aye, and with that horn you must do a great deal of damage!" I joked, looking at the horn that hung from Boromir's belt. He looked at his horn and mocked looking offended.

"Why- you offensive git!" He said. I laughed and panted as we ascended the hills, the grass was shorter and the air clearer and colder. It was nearing midday when Gandalf said we would halt for lunch. I sat with Boromir and Gimli while the Hobbits prepared food (well Sam was making it while the others drooled over it.) and Aragorn and Legolas seemed to be talking of serious matters.

"I believe I have been misjudged you. You are a very noble and brave warrior. I apologize for my judgments in the past." Boromir said nodded his head at me respectfully. I nodded back at him.

"I apologize as well. It is all behind us now my friend." I said, feeling… good he was a friend. I couldn't believe in around five months I had made quite a few friends. It was something I would never believe three years ago.

"So tell us about… yourself. I know that there is not much happiness, but sometimes it feels good to talk about oneself even if it is dark. It is… nice to have someone hear." Boromir said and Gimli nodded, "Aye lassie. Let us hear of your tale since you have heard of ours." Gimli spoke.

"I do not think it wise…" I said.

"Come now Eva, we all have things in our pasts that are horrible and unimaginable… We are warriors. I promise you, you will feel better talking of it." Boromir said and I saw Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and the Hobbits watch me curiously.

"Very well." I sighed and the fellowship drew a little closer to hear.

"You do not have to speak of it if it does not make you comfortable." Legolas said, making Boromir sigh annoyed since he'd just gotten me to say yes. Aragorn sat beside me.

"It is alright. It is due time you all know of… me." I said, not sure where to start. Sam started to hand out our lunch quietly as I thought.

"How old were you when your 'care-taker' took you?" Aragorn asked gently, helping me begin. I thought. Darkness was all I really saw but I remembered being in great despair when I first saw my care-taker.

"I do not remember mine age. Yet I think I was around five years. I will give you estimates of my ages through my story." I said slowly, "My old 'care-taker' told me he was all I had now. I do not remember how he convinced me- until I was fourteen of age, and rebelled against him. While he held me in the cellar for five days without food or water, (one of his many punishments), he told me he had seen me one night. He saw me within my old town with my parents, it was late, he murdered them and took me to be his next assassin. He did this within many towns. Kidnapped children of five years, four, sometimes six, rarely seven… He would kill their families and train the children to see him as their master- their only means of survival in this world. We were raised as murderers. We were given jobs to terminate targets he was paid for. We did his job and he got paid. I first started killing when I was fourteen." I said, looking into my soup. Everyone was silent, none had touched their food.

"Fourteen…" Boromir whispered. I suddenly felt compelled to say more- to explain everything in my life.

"Yes. I was of course subjected to taking lives when I was ten. The older assassins would tie down the target, give us a knife or whatever weapon, to end the person's life. I was fourteen when I hunted and killed for myself. I made a lot of mistakes and came near death… yet I would survive. I saw my comrades die around me as they were killed by their targets whom were stronger than them. I waited for my turn to meet my match, since my 'care-taker' always seemed to kill us off when we were no longer useful, or were seen by someone." I continued. I felt Aragorn's hand touch my hand and the others still were silent with shock.

"I did tell you this was not a nice story." I said, breaking away from the story.

"Yes. Please continue." Gandalf said, looking at me with new eyes.

"I was not allowed friendships, relationships, or human contact. I was seventeen when I fell in love with a man named Rume. He was my fellow comrade. My old 'care-taker' found out we had begun… laying together… and killed him. My punishment was a beating and sleeping in the cellar for the next six months. When I asked why he did not kill me instead of Rume, my 'care-taker' said: 'You are the better assassin.'" I quoted. I buried Rume long ago in my heart and mind, yet saying his name aloud still struck something within me.

"By Valar…" Legolas whispered. The Hobbits looked totally horrified and depressed.

"Eva, do you wish to stop?" Aragorn asked beside me. I shook my head.

"Nay… I may as well get it all out now… Estel." I smiled at him sadly. He stared at me, then nodded.

"I was known as the Great Man-Slayer at around the age of nineteen when I became an absolute assassin. I marked my work and became a monster that moved in the dark… My care-taker told me I was his best creation and I would live for many years to come, due to the money I would draw in for him." I said. Suddenly Pippin stood.

"I cannot- I cannot hear any more of this." Pippin said in a quivering voice, breaking my heart, and he ran off towards Bill the pony to seek comfort. Frodo, Merry, and Sam stood and went to comfort Pippin, yet the look Frodo gave me held apologies because he could no longer bear to listen either.

"Hobbits are not creatures that can easily handle such sad stories." Gandalf explained with a small sigh. I nodded worried still.

"Continue… please." Boromir asked, gently urging me on. I paused then nodded.

"I think I may have been twenty five when I started to resist again. This time however I was determined to get out. A couple of the assassins I worked with were assigned to watch me at all times… to protect the care-taker since I was turning against them. The care-taker knew that none of the assassins working for him could kill me. So he assigned me 'one last assignment'. Then I 'would be free'. He lied. The target I was supposed to terminate was the one that he had specifically picked out to be stronger and better trained than myself. He was hoping my target would kill me. I stupidly believed that he would let me go until I saw my target. I knew I could not kill him… yet if I got him to kill me maybe my pain would go away." I said and tried not to look at Aragorn. Aragorn stiffened and froze. Legolas noticed this and shot up.

"You were assigned to kill-!" He gasped. The rest of the fellowship slowly understood.

"You were wandering with Aragorn because… you were supposed to kill him? That is how he bonded you to him with your word?" Boromir asked incredulous. I was watching my hands. Aragorn was barely breathing next to me.

"Yes. I was… assigned to kill Aragorn. I could not…" I trailed off.

"And Aragorn was to kill you- but he did not…" Gandalf finished. I nodded. I knew Aragorn and I were being stared at and I was a little uncomfortable but I didn't care. I was … relieved everyone knew now…

"I was saved in a way I never expected." I whispered. Aragorn stirred beside me.

"Wow…" Gimli breathed. I sighed and stood.

"Well, that is that." I said and sighed while I turned to the Hobbits. They looked mournful still. I walked over to them slowly and felt a strange new… attachment to Aragorn. He had saved me and saying it aloud was a little different than actually denying it in my mind.

"I am sorry I upset you all." I said and sat with them. Pippin looked at me sadly.

"Do not be sorry, I suppose I just cannot …" Pippin trailed off.

"Yes, your story is not easy to hear." Frodo confessed. I nodded and sighed.

"I know." I mumbled.

When we started walking again we were all silent and Aragorn seemed rather… off. The skies grew slightly red with the approaching night and the cold was almost unbearable. The next morn we would be at the base of the mountain, spots of snow already appeared around us.

"I do not think it was wise to tell them you were supposed to kill me." Aragorn suddenly said from beside me. He looked annoyed. I sighed and saw my breath in the cold.

"I do not think it wise to lie to my friends and comrades. It is better they know now rather than later." I said. Aragorn sensed my depression and in all honesty, I found comfort with his company.

"I do not wish for your new friends to turn against you because of it." Aragorn explained. I nodded as we stopped for camp.

"Yes… I know. I- thank you." I whispered. Aragorn nodded, and stared at me for a moment.

I turned awkwardly and walked ahead to the rest of the fellowship and decided to help locate firewood. Legolas was looking behind me at Aragorn giving him an exasperated look. Legolas then nodded at me.

"Come, let us collect fire wood together." Legolas said.

"Alright." I nodded and followed the elf a little further from the Fellowship to trees where some branches lay. I picked up a modest looking twig and searched for more in the white snow.

"I understand now." Legolas began. I knew he was talking about my life.

"I also see now why Aragorn cares so much for you." Legolas said slowly. I turned and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and frowned.

"He… left Arwen. For you." Legolas said. I felt myself grow cold. Then before I knew it I saw red and I was running towards Aragorn. Legolas was on my heels. Aragorn was off to the back of the Fellowship smoking his pipe and looked up when he heard me approach.

"Aragorn!" I yelled and stopped just before him. Legolas stopped just behind me. The Fellowship all tried not to look or listen, so they walked a little ways away. Gandalf gave us annoyed looks.

"You left Arwen? Because you're so self-righteous in wanting to save me from the darkness? You're giving up your own happiness to save someone like _me?_ What is wrong with you?" I yelled. Legolas sighed behind me.

"Eva, I did not mean he gave up Arwen for you in _that_ sense…" Legolas whispered. Aragorn was watching me with annoyed eyes.

"Have you no decency?" Aragorn hissed.

"Have you no brain?" I spat back. Aragorn glared at me and I glared right back.

"Eva…" Legolas began but Aragorn said something in elvish to Legolas, and Legolas left.

"Do you… I did not give up Arwen. I fell out of love with her romantically. I do still love her but I no longer wish to be with her." Aragorn growled.

"Because you're a self-righteous-!" I began but Aragorn cut me off by kissing me hard on the mouth. I stiffened and didn't know how to react at all. His hands were on either side of my face and I slowly felt myself relax. He… wanted to be with me? All this time?

I kissed him back slowly- suddenly realizing my feelings for him ran deeper than what I thought and I was surprisingly… happy. I was happy Aragorn cared for me in this way because I did not understand my feelings towards him until now. I suddenly felt worried- afraid… of this… new discovery.

I pulled away and Aragorn looked down at me confused and worried- his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I… uhm, that..." I mumbled and turned. Aragorn grabbed my arm.

"Eva, I-" I cut him off.

"Aragorn, let me go." I said annoyed. Aragorn released his grip on my right arm and sighed exasperated with me. I turned and walked back to Legolas- my mind exploding with what had just happened. I was not about to fall in love with the man that enslaved me by my word, and not on a quest like this. I could die… he could die…

I stopped in my tracks. I frowned angrily. Why… The thought of Aragorn being… dead- it… bothered me. I thought hard and noticed Gandalf and Boromir watching me concerned. Aragorn walked past me and didn't say anything. I watched Aragorn's back as he went to sit beside Legolas.

_Maybe it upsets me because I want to kill him?_ I thought. I felt better. I grinned, of course! I want to kill him! Then I will be the strongest! I watched as Aragorn ate his soup peacefully and Legolas talked to him with a slight smile on his face. Aragorn smiled back.

I frowned. The blasted feeling was back. Could it be? That… I did not want to kill Aragorn? That I would rather… save him?

I felt better.


	6. Moria

The next day we were ascending the mountain and Gandalf led us. The snow grew deeper and deeper and though it was freezing, we were all sweating with the effort of wading through the snow and uphill. Aragorn and I had begun to walk side by side silently, though we did not talk. We didn't need to. We were both comfortable within each other's presence even if the other night had been stressing and strange.

Frodo walked just ahead of us, tired of our silence and understanding that today was not one of my 'happy days' as Pippin and Merry put it. Merry and Pippin had found three different moods and labeled them. When they could talk to me fine and I would respond was my, 'happy days' and when I was silent and they attempted to talk to me, it was my 'I'm not all here' day. (Which meant I wasn't hostile towards them, I just didn't respond.) And finally when I would glare or retort with sarcasm- was my 'I'm going to kill you all' day. I think today was my 'I'm not all here' day.

Blame Aragorn.

I glanced at Aragorn side-ways whom had his hood pulled up. He was frowning- deep in thought or concentration.

"Eva! Do you want bread or dried meats for lunch?" Pippin called. Apparently we were stopping. I just stared at him.

"She says either is fine." Pippin said to Sam. Sam looked at me then Pippin confused.

"Now how could you possibly know that?" Sam asked. Pippin looked at me and I nodded.

"I guess I just know her well now." Pippin said realizing how close we were. I did hang out with Pippin and Merry more than the other two, but Pippin and I had a deeper bond. I did not know why.

Sam just shook his head and handed Pippin dried meats to pass around. I sat on my cloak in the snow and sighed wearily. I wondered if my care-taker was preparing an army of assassins to make sure I was dead or if he was fleeing for his life. By now the initial trauma of him had worn down. I knew I could kill him but I also knew I wouldn't be getting away without being injured myself. He had the same skill in daggers as I did.

I was used to the… Stockholm syndrome I had when I was around him… or away for too long. But after I had decided to escape- It had started to diminish. Now, being among new friends and… people I care greatly for- I saw my care-taker differently… I vowed I would kill him if I ever saw him again. I glanced at Aragorn who accepted his dried meat.

_I'm sorry Aragorn… I will once again kill…_

I pondered this more. Well my care taker was evil and drenched in shadow- maybe Aragorn would allow it? I pushed the thoughts away and smiled as Pippin and Merry sat beside me. Gimli and Boromir joined as well. Aragorn had walked away to be with Gandalf and Legolas.

"So what is the tension I am sensing between you and Aragorn?" Boromir asked and chewed on the meat. I took my meat and fiddled with it for a second.

"I know not of what you speak?" I questioned. Boromir chuckled.

"Sexual tension." Gimli suddenly said and Merry and Pippin stared at me.

"Ah… Not exactly how I would have bluntly stated it, but … YES." Boromir said and stared at me for an answer. I raised an eyebrow. Pippin and Merry immediately stopped looking at me and went back to munching.

"Ah, a raise of the eyebrow is a threat to stop this talk now before you hurt us? Correct?" Boromir asked smiling teasingly. Ohh the Gondorian was enjoying himself. I knew he liked to tease me and this was gold for him.

"Yes." Merry said looking at Boromir stiffly.

"Come now Eva, surely you and Aragorn must have… lain together by now?" Boromir grinned, his eyes shining. I raised both eye brows and both Merry and Pippin, at the same time, stood and walked away quickly. Boromir suddenly stopped smiling.

"Run lass." Gimli said without looking up from his pipe. Boromir shot up and took off down the snowy mountain side, and I was right on his heels. I heard laughter behind me but I was completely intent on tackling Boromir and beating him senseless. It was amusing after three minutes of running to see Boromir tripping over all the snow and looking back horrified. I suddenly started to laugh after Boromir cast me a 'Oh Valar, please save me!' look. Boromir then stopped running and laughed too.

We walked back up the side of the mountain and to the group chuckling and panting. Aragorn was looking at me amused and the hobbits were still laughing.

"That… was…. Hilarious!" Merry chocked between laughs. Gimli and Gandalf were smiling. I sat in my usual spot and Boromir was at my side. Merry and Pippin joined us again and as did Gimli. Legolas and Aragorn wandered over to us.

"What did you say Boromir?" Aragorn asked. Both Boromir and I froze.

"Uh…" Boromir said intelligently. I shoved a big mouthful of dried meat into my mouth. Merry and Pippin stood, and walked away quickly again, while Gimli watched on with excited eyes. Legolas was just smiling evilly at me.

"Legolas- you must have heard…" Boromir said, his eyes darting from his feet to Legolas.

"Nay- I did not- I was… thinking of something so I did not catch it." Legolas said, but clearly it was a lie. I glared at Legolas. Boromir did too.

"WELL! Boromir said to Eva, that clearly there was some tension between the two of you, then I sai-" Gimli began but Boromir covered his mouth with his hand. Aragorn's blue eyes fell on me for an answer. Darn, I was out of food too.

"Eva?" He asked, now a little more worried about the answer than before.

"Nevermind, ranger." I said and glared at Legolas. Legolas just smiled wider, "Nevermind? But Eva, it was about Aragorn! Clearly he must know, because speaking with a forked tongue is not kind." Legolas chided. Oh, he was going to die. Now Aragorn looked a little interested and sat beside me while Legolas sat across from me. We were on our cloaks so we wouldn't freeze our arses off.

"I will murder you in your sleep." I growled but I wasn't glaring anymore.

"Well?" Legolas pressed grinning. Boromir cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It was nothing bad." I retorted. Boromir's head suddenly whipped to me.

"It wasn't? Wellll, I suppose Aragorn should feel flattered you did not think it… bad…" Boromir grinned. I couldn't help myself. I smacked Boromir and threw a snowball at Legolas. Legolas dodged since he was an annoying elf, while Boromir nursed his tricep. Aragorn suddenly laughed and looked at me amused.

"I thought the night we shared was to be between you and myself? Not for other ears?" Aragorn asked. Boromir howled with laughter, along with Legolas and Gimli while I stared at him agape. I felt my face grow hot and realized I was blushing.

"You- you _ranger…_" I growled at Aragorn who just smiled calmly.

"Never did I think we would be joking like this with you." Legolas laughed and I rolled my eyes. I guess I was 'one of the boys' since they wouldn't be talking about this with… your average maiden. I did of course realize we were in fact very close friends and that I was actually treated like a fellow warrior. I did not get any female favors. I was actually happy with the realization.

"Ehh." I grunted. Gimli chuckled. We were then ushered on up the mountain side and the happy mood changed. Frodo fell and as Aragorn steadied him up right, he realized he did not have the Ring. I looked up further to see Frodo had rolled quite a way and Boromir now held the Ring. I stiffened upon seeing the Ring. Boromir held it up, mesmerized by it.

"Boromir, give the Ring back to Frodo." Aragorn said sternly, and I noticed his hand was upon the hilt of his sword. I was… sort of surprised by Aragorn's sudden doubt in Boromir and wondered what he would do if I ever held the Ring?

"Boromir!" Aragorn called, and Boromir snapped out of his trance. Boromir smiled weakly and handed the Ring back to Frodo, "Take it. I care not." Boromir smiled, patted Frodo's head, and then turned, and walked up the trail joining the others. Aragorn removed his hand quickly. It wasn't until I was laying on my back looking up into the skies when I realized I had tried to snatch the Ring from Frodo.

I was definitely the weakest person in the fellowship… easily turned by the Ring. I coughed and saw Aragorn stand over me, his eyes holding immense disappointment. I rolled to my side as Boromir came to my aid.

"What is the matter with you?" Boromir yelled as he helped me to my feet. Aragorn had grabbed my hand, twisted it behind my back and kicked me to the ground. I was… very embarrassed.

"N-no…" I gasped and tried to even my breathing. By Valar, Aragorn kicked like a mule. Boromir looked me over and glared at Aragorn.

"I tried to take the Ring- I didn't even- Frodo…" I turned to Frodo and he was staring at me with his ridiculously huge blue eyes frightened, and worst of all, he was staring at me as if I could not be trusted. I turned away from him, not being able to bear his gaze and I did not want to look at Aragorn either.

"Come now children… We cannot expect us all to be innocent and impervious to the Ring. Eva has come from darkness- remember that. Months ago she would have took the Ring and fled, the light is winning. Do not shun her or think differently of her, for we all have craved the Ring. It is only hypocritical to become upset with her for something you all have felt and wanted." Gandalf said and stood beside me. I let my black hair fall into my face and Boromir's hands were still on my shoulders.

"Yes… you are alright… Eva?" Frodo asked. I turned stiffly to look at Frodo.

"I trust you… I do. I understand." Frodo said, but he still looked guarded. Gandalf pushed in, "Right then! Onward!" Gandalf said with a smile and walked ahead. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, my back and arm hurt like crazy… I know Aragorn swore he would never hit me again, but I think he meant in anger- this time it was to protect mankind… I guess I understood, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed with him…

"Can you move your arm?" Boromir whispered as we walked on, and it started to snow.

"Barely." I said bitterly. Boromir looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot though Legolas could easily hear.

"He was aggressive with you because he fears you. He knows what you are capable of. The fact that you did not fight back surprised him and I think he feels badly now because of the excessive force he used." Boromir said quietly. I panted and rubbed my shoulder.

"Well I care not. Let him wallow in his guilt." I said angrily. Boromir sighed.

"That is not the way." Boromir said. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I do not want to converse with him yet. I am still upset with him… and myself." I said ashamed. Boromir looked at me sadly.

"Eva, I feel the same draw you do. I fear it is only a matter of time before the Ring…" Boromir trailed off.

"I have an idea. Let's protect each other from each other." I said smiling a little at the wording.

"That… sounds like a good idea." Boromir smiled.

"Whenever I go insane for the Ring, subdue me, and whenever you go insane (if you ever will) I will subdue you." I said.

"What if we both go insane at the same time?" Boromir asked gloomily.

"Then we will be too busy fighting each other for the Ring and Frodo will get away." I chuckled. Boromir laughed.

"Aye." He agreed.

After another two hours we were reaching the top part of the mountain and a huge snow storm had started. I wound up in the back with Gimli and Boromir, while Merry and Pippin were carried by Boromir, and Aragorn carried Frodo. Legolas was walking on top of the snow since he had his fancy elven shoes. I rolled my eyes. It was freezing, I could not feel my toes or fingers. My face was almost frozen in place and my teeth chattered. Legolas announced a fell voice in the air and Gandalf looked a little annoyed.

"It is Saruman! He is trying to take down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. I sighed.

"We must go back!" Boromir yelled.

"No!" Gandalf yelled and tried to use some spells to counter the snow from us and the falling snow from the tip of the mountain. Suddenly lightening sounded and as I looked up I saw tons of snow headed my way. I was quickly encased within the snow and I was freezing even more. I tried to move and it was very difficult under the heavy snow. I punched my way up and gasped in air as I resurfaced. I groaned and saw Aragorn looking at me worried.

"Are you alright?" He yelled over the blizzard.

"Y-yeah!" I stuttered. It was cold. Did I mention this already?

Gandalf finally relented to go back down the mountain, but seemed weary of the two choices we had next. Boromir said we go through Rohan, which I wasn't so keen on, and thankfully Aragorn said it took us too close to Isengard. Then Gimli wanted to take the Mines and Gandalf looked like he wanted to smack the dwarf. Frodo was given the option to choose and he chose the Mines.

Thus we started the trek back down the mountain. It took two days and during those two days I only really talked to Boromir, Gimli, and the Hobbits. Legolas and I barely talked since he was always with Aragorn, whom I did not want to talk to. When we finally reached the base of the mountain we were happy it was warmer. I walked out into the woods to collect firewood.

"Eva." Aragorn said behind me as I walked. I turned and glared at him.

"What?" I asked and then kept walking deeper into the forest.

"I… apologize. For the other day." Aragorn said quietly walking beside me. I sighed.

"It is fine. You were protecting the Ring and Frodo." I mumbled. Aragorn winced.

"It is not alright… I should not have used so much force." Aragorn said and looked angry now. I looked at my feet and stopped walking.

"It is in the past ranger." I said and turned from him. Aragorn caught my arm. Again. It seems to be a habit of his.

"What happened to you calling me by my name?" Aragorn asked, his grip firm on my arm.

"I call you your name when you deserve to be called by your name." I sneered at him. Aragorn frowned.

"Deserve?" He asked. I nodded and tried pulling my arm back but he held on. He was definitely stronger, but I was faster.

"Let go." I whispered angrily. He did not.

"You will stop your childish antics." Aragorn growled. Childish? I saw red and slapped him as hard as I could. His face turned with the slap and he made no sound. He then turned back to me his eyes angry.

"Now that you have that out of your system, shall we continue like adults?" Aragorn asked, obviously sensing that patronizing me angered me to no end. He was… doing it on purpose! I pulled my hand back and made a fist this time. He caught it and pulled my arm behind my back, I used my other elbow to hit him in the abdomen. He grunted and ducked as I tried to kick him in the face. I spun trying a heel to face kick, but he caught my foot and then… smiled.

Completely taken by surprise, I let my guard down and he yanked my foot towards him making me fall forward into him. He grabbed both my arms and then did some strange move that was too quick for me to follow but I ended up on my back with him over me- his hands holding mine down above my head.

"Why are you smiling?" I yelled annoyed.

"Because you are so easily enraged." Aragorn chuckled. I tried to kick him but he dodged and sat beside me.

"What do you want?" I growled and sat up.

"Your forgiveness." Aragorn said.

"Fine, I forgive you. Now leave me alone." I said annoyed. Aragorn reached out and touched my cheek. The warmth on his hand felt good. I leaned into his touch without realizing it until I noticed he was smirking.

"UGH." I grunted and stood. Aragorn laughed and stood too. We collected the fire wood we needed and as we walked back to the others Legolas looked us up and down.

"What took you two so long?" Legolas asked then blushed. I frowned in confusion. Then Aragorn coughed and walked away to start a fire. I then realized-

"YOU STUPID ELF!" I yelled and followed Aragorn. Boromir noticed Aragorn's red cheek and asked what happened.

"She reject you, my friend?" Boromir asked smirking. Aragorn sighed and kept trying to light the fire. I threw a twig at Boromir.

"Why did you hit Estel?" Legolas asked as we ate dinner.

"He has the type of face I just want to hit." I said. Pippin and Merry choked on their soup and Boromir laughed. Gimli chuckled.

"Not very lady-like." Legolas chastised me. I snorted.

"Neither is that." Legolas said, his dainty nose wrinkled at me.

"Eh." I grunted.

"What Estel sees in you, I will never know!" Legolas said, his nose sky high and smirking at me.

"He sees a great warrior!" Gimli grinned at me. I laughed but then wondered. What _did_ Aragorn see in me?

Aragorn and I didn't talk the rest of the night but that didn't mean I wasn't staring. He had definitely aroused my curiosity and I was very… excited to see where our relationship would go. I slept beside Sam and Gimli that night and while I slept I dreamt of Aragorn. I awoke… happy.

We trekked for days in which we finally reached Moria. We were not especially talkative on those days, only in the evenings just before we went to bed. Sometimes Boromir would train the Hobbits with sword play but mostly we just concentrated on the walk.

When we reached the lake just before the giant rocked walls of Moria, we were not excited to enter. Gimli however was and he couldn't wait to drink and eat. Gandalf stopped before a certain segment of the stone walls and as the clouds cleared an outline of a door frame appeared. It shone like silver and the designs looked elvish.

"What does it mean?" Frodo asked Gandalf. Gandalf chuckled.

"Simple! If you are a friend, simply speak the secret code and enter." Gandalf said after explaining what the elvish words read. Gandalf turned out not to know of the secret code and we were all resorted to waiting until he figured it out. Boromir started throwing rocks into the lake and Aragorn told Sam he had to leave Bill behind. The rest of us just… hung out.

"Are you really that bored?" I called to Boromir. He smiled back at me.

"Come, let us see whom can throw the farthest!" Boromir urged me. I stood but Aragorn interfered.

"Do not disturb the waters…" He warned. Boromir and I glared after Aragorn but sat beside each other bored.

"I miss Faramir." Boromir suddenly blurted. I stared at him. Well, the Gondorian did not look like the type of man to say such things aloud.

"I uh, I am sure you will see him soon." I said. Boromir sighed.

"Unless I die." He muttered. I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Do not talk like that." I said annoyed. Boromir smiled.

"Alright…" He said. I looked up in time to see Frodo ask Gandalf of the elven word for friend. As Gandalf spoke it, the thick rocked doors slowly opened revealing darkness. I chuckled, Frodo outwitted Gandalf. Gandalf threw me a look and I stopped smiling. We gathered our supplies up and started to head towards the entrance.

"It is a little odd how dark it is…" I began. Aragorn was beside me.

"Yes… "He said with a frown. As we walked further into the darkness, Gandalf lit up his staff and we soon found out that within the foyer of the mine were strewn about Dwarf skeletons, pierced with axes, arrows, and swords.

"This is not mine, it is a tomb!" Boromir yelled in horror. Gimli let out a sad cry and Gandalf told us all to get the hell out. Before we could even turn, we all heard Frodo scream and saw a large slimy dark green tentacle drag Frodo out of the mines by his right ankle.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin screamed. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and myself ran to help Frodo. Aragorn kept casting me incredulous looks, until he finally yelled at me to get back into the mines. I rolled my eyes and kept stabbing the creature's tentacles around me, its blood was green too and it… mesmerized me.

"EVA GO!" Aragorn yelled as Legolas released two arrows into the tentacle holding Frodo. It dropped Frodo and Aragorn caught him. We all raced back into the mines, trying not to look back at the rumbling noise the monster made as it tried to follow us inside. The entrance collapsed and we were trapped inside within the darkness. Gandalf lit his staff again and sighed.

"We can only go through the mines from here… Let us hope we will go unnoticed." Gandalf whispered. I sheathed my short sword and wrung my wet hair. Aragorn walked up to me angrily.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He whispered sternly as Frodo was looked over.

"I am a warrior not a damsel in distress." I growled.

"I- You- I do not want you to fight!" Aragorn blurted. Legolas and Boromir raised eyebrows at Aragorn since they were the only two whom heard.

"I repeat, I am a warrior. I was selected by _you_ and Elrond to fight to my last breath." I glared. Aragorn just kept looking at me angrily.

"Estel, she is right…" Legolas said, but sounded a little… angry with Aragorn. I knew Aragorn's feelings for me were going to complicate things then. He was fine with me fighting before but now- romantically, now he did not want me to… he wanted to protect me.

"You cannot change it." Legolas continued strictly with Aragorn.

"Yes… I- apologize." Aragorn said with a stressed sigh. Frodo was alright and we could continue on. The mines were huge and the door frames wide and tall. Intricate designs laced the frames but everything else was rock and unkept. Stair cases were clear to make out and so were doorways, but the walls and ceilings were not detailed or kept in spectacular condition.

We walked along in silence, following Gandalf's light, and no one really talked through the first day. As we made up our sleeping arrangements we were served dinner and Gandalf told me to take the first watch. I nodded and sipped my soup.

"The soup is good, Sam." I said and Sam smiled. Frodo looked a little depressed and the rest of us were also a little less than energetic. So when the Fellowship lay down to sleep I sat up and listened. I glanced over at Aragorn whom was laying on his back, his arms behind his head. I waited until I was sure he was asleep- then walked over to watch him. He was breathing deeply and heavily. His eyes closed, his lashes dark and his mouth relaxed. He was frowning a little- but his brows smoothed out. I sighed and kneeled beside him. He looked so peaceful…

"You are to watch over all of us, not just me." Aragorn suddenly said and I jumped. I went to leave but Aragorn caught my arm and sat up.

"I will stay up with you." He said. I glared.

"You seem to want me awake anyways." He said smirking.

"…" I didn't know what to say.

Aragorn sat with me and we didn't really talk. We would look each other in the eyes and touch hands… sometimes smile. He traced my fingers from my knuckles with his right hand. I enjoyed the sweet feeling and smiled.

"This scar, where did you get it?" Aragorn whispered, his thumb gently moving over a white scar across all my knuckles. He hadn't asked before but I knew he was asking with his eyes. He was just nervous to ask in case I would pull away from him. I thought back.

"Care-taker… I failed in eliminating my first target. He cut me across my knuckles with my own dagger." I said and nodded down at the dagger in my left strap connected to my hip. Aragorn frowned and traced the scar again.

"I am sorry…" Aragorn whispered. I just stared at my scar, lost in my memories. Aragorn looked up at me slowly and I looked at him. He gently pulled my hand and I moved towards him. He held me close, and I lent my head against his chest. Aragorn sighed.

"I do not want you to think of _him_ anymore. I am here… I will protect you from him and any other darkness." Aragorn whispered.

"I need no protection." I said quietly.

"Want it or not, you have mine." Aragorn whispered. I smiled.


	7. The Downside of Light

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They made me so happy : ) This next chapter is for you guys. : )**

After three days we were all desperate to get out. Being underground made us worried and we were constantly afraid of being ambushed by goblins or orcs. Aragorn and I hadn't talked since our… night together and I began to wonder if he was regretting it. I was… a little. I walked through the hot mines with weary steps. It felt like I hadn't seen the sun in ten years.

"Come along." Gandalf ushered us.

"We will get through this, worry not. We will be on the other side in no time." Boromir said to the Hobbits. I snorted but tried not to look too doubtful. The Hobbits looked to me too for someone to talk to so I tried not to look like I'd lost hope. We walked on for days… the darkness only ate away at the light inside me and I felt my old habits return. I was less kind and less caring of the ranger and hobbits. Legolas would try to get me to walk beside Gandalf so that the light from the staff would rekindle some light in me but I did not want to. The darkness did not want to be near the light…

Gimli was silent and did not converse much since he was mourning the dwarves whom had been killed within the mines. I remained silent and as we walked on Gandalf finally reached two doorways, one leading up, and the other going down. He did not remember the way. So we sat down as we waited for Gandalf to remember.

"Here." Sam handed me a bowl of soup. I was sitting alone off away from the others and was deep in thought. Boromir sat with Aragorn and Gimli while Legolas sat with the Hobbits. Gandalf sat alone speculating the different paths. I sipped my soup quietly frowning. I wanted out of this place but the only way out was to follow Gandalf. I needed to see the sun light… I couldn't take this darkness anymore. It was reminding me of the old days- back in the cellar, in the dark. I cringed.

"Eva, are you alright? You seem to be very … distant…" Pippin said from beside me. I sighed and pulled my cloak tighter around myself.

"It is the darkness… this place… it is eating away at the light inside of me." I admitted. Pippin slowly sat beside me and he looked at me sadly. I looked out over the mines before us. We were up high and could look down into the lower levels of the mine. It was darker down there.

Gandalf had pointed out that we were being watched by a creature named Gollum. Which was… interesting. Yet he was not a threat so I did not care.

"Aragorn is worried about you. He watches you." Pippin said quietly. I nodded and sipped my soup again.

"I know… he need not worry." I whispered. Pippin stirred.

"Aragorn has taken a liking to you." He said.

"Hm." I grunted. Pippin remained silent. That night Aragorn was told to keep watch and I set up my bed a little further from the group. As I lay down and got ready to sleep, Aragorn approached me. I glanced around and noticed no one was paying attention or was already asleep.

"What do you want?" I asked as I sat on my make shift bed. Aragorn sat next to me and sighed.

"You are not well." Aragorn said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look around ranger, none of us are. This place is eating away the light within us." I said and didn't pull back when Aragorn took my right hand in his.

"You. It is eating away at the light within you. You must fight it." Aragorn whispered. I didn't pull away, instead I just nodded and shut my eyes. I was so tired of fighting it. Admittedly I was doing much better but my aggression and anger was more difficult to reel in.

"Yes. I will try." I said in a smaller voice than I intended to. Aragorn pushed himself forward so his lips were inches from mine.

"Stay near me. Draw light from me." He said, his eyes watching my lips.

"How do I do that?" I asked, but my mind was occupied with the ranger being so close... Something in me told me it wasn't a good idea.

"Do you not feel… Better around me?" Aragorn asked, his hot breath caressing my lips. I barely nodded- I was so tempted to push forward into his lips. Something dark churned in my stomach.

"I do." I whispered.

"Good. That is how you will draw light from me." He said and finally pushed his lips against mine. I responded instantly, my hands finding his hair, and my body pushing up into his. His arms circled around my waist and hold me against him.

Aragorn's sweet kiss ended with a soft peck on my cheek- and I pulled back wearily to look at him. His blue eyes watched me with warmth and consideration, while he moved me to lay against his chest while he leaned against a big black rock. However as he pulled me back I jerked free from his hands.

This wasn't what I needed… Was it? A man to make me feel better? A man to build up the light within my soul, chasing away the darkness? No I needed to build my own light- coming from within me…

"Eva…?" Aragorn whispered, his voice quiet- not wanting to wake the others. I turned and frowned at him.

"Why should I draw light from you? So I am forced to depend upon you? Like I was forced to depend upon my care-taker? Are you men all the same? Wanting women and vulnerable people to _depend_ on you?" I growled, the darkness within me pushing out- grinning, enjoying the look of hurt and surprise that crossed Aragorn's sun kissed face- the way his blue eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

The anger felt right. The darkness was familiar- it was home. And I loved the feel of wielding it against Aragorn- the man that sat before me. The man that promised me he would show me the light- and yet here I was, being told he wanted me to 'draw light from him'. Like some dependent _fool_.

"You know that is not what I meant… Or who I am. You are not well, this place is undoing the progress you have made towards the light." Aragorn said, his voice tight with worry and unease. He was worried about me and the others.

I snorted and shifted on my bed mat.

"I'm not able to be saved. Give up ranger." I muttered. Aragorn sighed and pushed himself forward, his right hand gently cupping my chin and forcing it up so I would look at him.

"You are able to be saved and I shall never give up on you." He whispered, his blue eyes watching me warmly. He pushed his lips against mine again- his facial hair tickling my chin and cheeks and he kissed me.

I let out a disappointed sigh as he pulled away. He grinned.

"Sleep. We are almost out of this darkness. From now on walk beside Gandalf and his staff. I will walk with you also." Aragorn whispered, while he gently moved me so he could tuck me in. The gesture made me feel vulnerable and helpless- but I knew that wasn't his intention. He wanted me to feel taken care of and nurtured. So, in a small part of me, I felt just that.

Aragorn kissed my forehead gently and I couldn't help a shy smile. He half-smiled and then walked back to a rock where he could smoke and watch over us all. I moved a little so I was facing the camp fire and felt something heavy on my chest. I reached up and felt for the small heavy item- my eyes widened.

The pendant! The pendant Elrond had given me!

I closed my eyes while holding the pendant in my right hand- I concentrated on the light and immediately the pendant grew warmer- and I could feel cool grass beneath my body- smell the scent of the ocean, and the fresh breeze of the cool winds.

I opened my eyes in surprise and looked around. I was still inside the damp cool underground labyrinth of Moria… But the pendant had given me a taste- a feeling of happiness and goodness of the outside world. I smiled- feeling better and lighter.

I shut my eyes and tried not to cry- Elrond had given me an incredible gift and it had saved me. I opened my eyes again and looked over at Aragorn. He was staring into the camp fire while smoking on his dark pipe. Well… Elrond and Aragorn saved me.

I slept better that I had in a long time that night.

The next morning Gandalf had remembered which way to go and we were on our way. I kept beside Gandalf and smiled more- Aragorn had caught on to my good mood and I quickly reminded him of my pendant. I offered to let the others draw light from it but Aragorn and Legolas refused telling me that the pendant was made specifically for me and that it would only work on me. So I walked beside Aragorn and Gandalf, trying to smile and give the Hobbits hope that I couldn't before.

"I am glad you are enduring the darkness." Gandalf said, his warm eyes twinkling down at me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Two hours passed when we reached a very open hall- the space incredible and intricate. I wondered how the dwarves could reach so high and carve the designs into the stone walls and door-ways. I walked with my head up- admiring the architecture of the dwarves.

I jumped when I heard Gimli let out a moan of despair- and whirled to see him running for two thick double set doors- a giant room inside, with a single beam of daylight shining down on a thick stoned coffin. We all took off after Gimli- inside the large room and saw more corpses of dwarves- bones, and weapons strayed throughout the room. Pillars supported what was supposed to be a room above but the floor but had collapsed so there were large rocks strewn around the room too.

Everything was dark besides the sharp ray of light shining upon the coffin of what Gandalf said belonged to Balin. Gimli wept, his axe at his side, his hands holding onto the coffin tightly as if it would sink into the ground below and be forgotten forever.

"Gimli…" I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. He did not acknowledge me- he kept weeping, and Boromir was soon at my other side, consoling Gimli. Gandalf walked quietly around the coffin, and towards a skeleton body of a dwarf clutching a thick dark brown journal. Gandalf pulled the book from the skeleton's hands and opened it- dust and dirt falling from it. I noticed a well in the right corner of the room, where a skeleton was perched- an arrow in its chest. A fatal injury- it must have struck the dwarf's heart…

Gandalf read aloud from the chilling journal, describing the last moments of the dwarves within the very room we stood, "… we cannot get out." Gandalf finished, his wrinkled face pulling up to look at us all- his eyes showing that we were in a bad, bad place.

_CRACK_

_CLANG_

I jumped and turned towards the well- Pippin had a look of horror and guilt on his face- the skeleton dwarf that had been perched on the edge of the well was gone. A chain being dragged across stone floors sounded and a loud thud and crack of a wooden pail followed the skeleton dwarf, down into the well's darkness.

Everything was silent- we all held our breaths... Listening… straining to hear anything…

Nothing.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snapped, shutting the book with a thud, and tossing it to the ground with anger. I looked at Pippin annoyed- sure I cared for the Hobbit, but his mistake could have ended us all.

I let out a deep breath and looked at Aragorn who had the same look of weariness. Legolas looked relieved while the other Hobbits watched Pippin with sympathetic looks.

A noise was heard- then drums… and shrieks…

"Oh no." Frodo gasped.

"Bar the doors!" Gandalf ordered, and I lept into action alongside Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas. We went for the double doors and immediately saw the scrambling and sprinting of Goblins racing towards us- there must have been hundreds. The ground vibrated and I jumped in shock upon seeing the cave troll- arrows were fired at us. Boromir and I snapped our heads back, avoiding the arrows.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir gasped- a smile of nerves and excitement on his face. I grinned- letting the adrenaline pump through me.

"So they do." I said, propping spears and weapons up against the door with Legolas and Aragorn- the goblins shrieked and we all jumped back- whipping out our weapons- Aragorn and Legolas had their bows and arrows while I had some disposable daggers ready. Boromir had his sword out. The door vibrated and shook as the goblins tried to get in.

"Get ready!" Gandalf ordered. I bent my knees and twirled the daggers in my hands- getting ready to throw. Part of the door broke way- an ugly face of a Goblin snarling behind it. Legolas let an arrow fly- killing the creature.

More of the door gave way. Legolas and Aragorn fired freely now, while I threw my disposable daggers quickly.

The door gave away- Goblins swarming inside the big room- their short swords swinging at us and their shrieks filled with blood lust.

I quickly pulled out my sword and began to fight them.

"Eva!" Pippin called and I turned to see him and Merry be backed up into a corner. I slashed my way towards them- my anger flaring at the two Goblins planning to kill them. I ducked under a swing from a rather tall Goblin and kept running towards my current targets. I smashed both the Goblin's heads together and watched them collapse. Pippin and Merry fled to stay behind Gandalf. I turned in time to block a swing from the Goblin I had ignored. The two that had tried to attack Pippin and Merry got up slowly, and snarled at me.

Damn it! I wasn't used to watching someone else's ass!

I stabbed the taller Gobling in the throat and turned- the end of my sword still in the Goblin's throat- and hurled the Goblin over me and into the two that had just risen. I panted heavily with the energy I had to use and turned around in time to get hit by a metal shield- right in the face. I fell back and panted- gasping- holding my mouth. I felt something crack in my mouth as I ground my teeth together and realized I'd gotten a tooth knocked out- I spat the tooth from my mouth angrily and stood.

With my tongue I felt around my mouth, and shrugged carelessly upon finding it was a back tooth. The Goblin snickered- but it was a wet gargled laugh. I smirked.

"Just wait until you see what I will do to you…" I said darkly, the Goblin grinned again. I pulled out my non-disposable daggers- aware I would have to retreat them. In one fluid movement I threw it carefully into its eye. The Goblin shrieked and ducked back- dropping its shield. I smiled- knowing the attack wouldn't kill the Goblin for a good three minutes. He would die slowly and painfully.

I turned and killed another Goblin as it charged me.

Well, I sort of needed my dagger… so my fun would be cut short…

I approached the wailing Goblin and in one swift move- I decapitated it. I quickly retrieved my dagger and almost screamed when I saw the cave troll staring down at me. It lifted its massive fist and I jumped out of the way as it tried to hit me. I panted- looking up at the creature, making sure I knew what its next move was. It turned to me and screamed- its voice deep and sending vibrations across the floor.

I tried ducking out of the way by flipping backwards, but I underestimated its intelligence. It was faster than I thought too. It lunged forward grabbing me around my torso with its massive fist. I let out a startled yelp and tried prying its hand open.

The creature lifted me high up to its face and seemed to look at me with a smirk. I groaned and tried to wiggle free. The creature's hold tightened and I screamed loudly- the pressure around my ribs unbearable- and due to the constriction around my chest too- I couldn't extend my chest to breathe.

"A-Aragorn!" I gasped- searching the room wildly for him. I realized then that he was already attacking the cave troll- as was Legolas, and Merry and Pippin. Pippin and Merry were both screaming my name while Aragorn picked up a large metal spear to stab the giant with. Legolas shot arrow after arrow into the beast's head.

The hold tightened again and I gasped for air- my ribs burning- they were going to break!

The creature suddenly seemed distracted and the hold loosened but I still couldn't breathe. I felt my vision tunnel- my eyes finding Aragorn's. His wide blue eyes were watching me with horror, concern, and… helplessness.

"No!" Aragorn yelled, his voice loud in my ears and he stabbed the creature again- earning its attention. The creature's hold was suddenly gone and I was falling. I grunted as I felt into strong arms. It was Boromir…

"Maidens falling from the sky? Well! Today is my lucky day!" Boromir joked, while smirking at me. I coughed and gasped, though I did appreciate his joke. He knew it would annoy me- now I owed him… and I had to make him look as helpless as I did.

I winced and held my ribs while Boromir watched me concerned- a Goblin behind him flung back its sword-

I tackled Boromir and jumped up quickly- killing the Goblin. Boromir looked annoyed.

"I just cannot win…" He mumbled, getting up. I heard another cry of pain but this time it wasn't from the enemy. Boromir and I whirled to see the cave troll- its arm extended- holding a long black spear, which was probably something else at an earlier point- and Frodo. The cave troll had stabbed him… Boromir and I raced to attack the creature- blinded with rage, and I saw Merry and Pippin do the same.

In a matter of minutes, the troll fell over dead, and we all gathered around Frodo's limp form. Aragorn pulled Frodo's body to him- and gasped when Frodo suddenly began coughing.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, at Frodo's side instantly. My heart raced and I felt hope throb in my chest. Was Frodo alive? He had to be- he couldn't die…

Frodo's incredibly blue eyes opened and he looked around at us all slowly- then smiled as if he was relieved and then unbuttoned his bottom shirt. A shiny vest- made of Mithril clothed his chest- having blocked the spear from skewering him.

We all sighed with relief and I immediately held my ribs. I had a bad feeling I had bruised or maybe broke one or two…

"Thank Valar…" Legolas sighed and smiled at me. I smiled back though it was forced. I didn't want to alarm the others- but the pain.

_Endure it, _snapped a voice in my mind. I grit my teeth determined- still tasting blood from losing a tooth. I would endure it.

More drums were hard.

"Hurry! We must run!" Gandalf yelled, and we all ran out of the large room- following behind Gandalf and his staff emitting light. We ran down the great halls- the shrieks of the Goblins growing louder and the bug like way they moved as they appeared above us and behind us. I grit my teeth as I ran- the movement of panting and running sending hot spikes of pain through my rib cage.

Aragorn ran beside me while Legolas took up my other side. We all noticed the Goblins ahead of us and slowed- then in a matter of minutes, we were surrounded by hundreds of them. The nasty creatures licked their lips and grinned at us- banging their swords against their shields. Aragorn pushed me behind him- and I would have pushed my way forward again if it weren't for my ribs. Aragorn however knew me- and knew I wouldn't stand to be protected, so his eyes darted back at me immediately. I avoided his scrutiny-

The heat came first. It was so thick I felt like I couldn't breathe… Then the silence of the Goblins- and then the light. The light was from the end of another hall- a red dangerous glow, and the vibrating thuds of something big approaching. The Goblins immediately scattered- disappearing into the holes they came from.

In a matter of seconds we stood alone under the glow of Gandalf's staff. I faced the red glow- and then looked at Gandalf. Gandalf immediately turned to us.

"It is a Balrog… it is beyond any of you- RUN!" He yelled, and we immediately took off- following behind Gandalf, our fear driving us. A balrog?

_Where the Hell is Glorfindel when you need him?_ I mused darkly, but sprinted along just on the heels of Boromir. We reached another lit up opening- in which it was lit up due to lava far below us. There were thick stoned bridges throughout the large grotto like space, and to the far right- was daylight, leading out of the mines. We descended the first unstable looking stony stair case- and I felt my ribs protest. I winced.

As we moved across the second staircase- the middle of it broke off. Boromir jumped across easily with Legolas at his heels. Gandalf and Sam went- Boromir catching Sam while Legolas caught Gandalf. Aragorn threw Merry and Pippin across and then ordered me to jump with Gimli (Gimli refused to be thrown). I was caught by Boromir and cried out in pain when he caught me with his arms. He stiffened and let me go- his eyes searching mine. I shook my head holding my ribs and shoved his shoulder back towards the current situation. Now wasn't the time. I then noticed black arrows fizzing through the air at us.

"Damn it!" I hissed, moving my body in front of Merry and Pippin, so if an arrow came close to us- I would be hit instead of them. More of the bridge collapsed- and I watched with silent horror as Aragorn and Frodo were stuck- the piece behind them breaking off-

"Lean forward!" Aragorn ordered- his hand on Frodo's cloak- steadying the Hobbit. The middle section they were balancing on collided with the part of the bridge the rest of the Fellowship was on and Aragorn practically flew into Legolas's arms while Boromir caught Frodo. We then sprinted on- the exit so close-

The final bridge was before us and as we raced across I realized Aragorn was leading us. I looked back and saw Gandalf standing in the center of the bridge- not following. I stopped and held my ribs- tears stinging my eyes now. I didn't know if I could make it any further.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out- upon realizing Gandalf was not even remotely close to us. The Balrog emerged from a large hole in the stony wall- the heat choking me and the fire so big and bright my eyes stung. The Balrog itself was so big and fierce looking I felt myself freeze with surprise and horror. The charcoal skin of the creature was burning with flames- its eyes a bright white of pure heat, and its thick black horns curling menacingly from its head- it wielded a massive flaming whip, which curled and crackled with fire.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried out- his arms raised above his head- clasping his staff and sword together. The Hobbits were being held back by Aragorn and Boromir while I stared dumbly. Legolas was staring too- but he looked so very sad…

"You shall not PASS!" Gandalf yelled loudly, bringing down his staff upon the stone bridge. A yellow brightness sparked. The Balrog sniffed and came towards Gandalf- its arm raised to lash at him with its whip. Then- the bridge collapsed- taking with it the Balrog…

Relief passed through me and I sighed-

"Ah!" Gandalf gasped- the flaming whip had wrapped around Gandalf's ankle yanking him down over the edge of the bridge. My eyes widened as I heard the Hobbits scream. Gandalf clung to the edge of the bridge and I felt my feet move before I registered it- I wanted to save him. I had to-

"Eva, no." Legolas whispered- his hand firm on my arm. I stared at Legolas shocked- what did he mean? How could he-? I turned back to see Gandalf watching us- his face barely visible over the edge of the bridge.

"Fly you fools." He gasped- then let go.

I only heard Frodo scream Gandal's name- his voice carrying sorrow- horror- and despair. Legolas yanked me with him as we left- and I saw Aragorn following behind us- his eyes grave with sadness and his lips in a tight line.

When we came outside- into the hills- the rocky ground beneath us tripped us and the sun light stung our eyes. I rubbed my eyes and when I removed my hands I saw despair all around me. Merry held Pippin as they both cried- Gimli watched the Hobbits with tears rolling down his round cheeks- Sam sobbed into his arms while Frodo stumbled off- away from us, his jerking movements telling me he was sobbing. Legolas was not facing me- his head was lowered and Boromir's eyes held tears as well.

I felt… nothing. I would be afraid of this if I hadn't known the reason. I was used to grief. Horror. Despair. It was another thing that made this world the dark force it was. It made me a monster.

I walked silently to a large boulder, in the center of a patch of grass and walked around it to access my wounds. However as I walked around the large rock and my boots softly pressed into the grass- the sounds of the Hobbits weeping churned a horrible pain in my chest and I felt a large lump in my throat build. I grit my teeth- I wouldn't cry.

Their weeping was so hopeless and full of despair… I wanted to take it away and hold them until they stopped crying… A tear slid down my right cheek and I wiped angrily at it. I let out a small gasp, the movement sending hot pain through my ribs and immediately the urge to cry vanished. I undid my fastened cloak and let it drop to the grass- then I unbuckled the sheath that carried my sword and placed it against the boulder.

Next, I carefully lifted my tunic to try and assess the damage. I couldn't really see it- and decided to feel along the flesh- over the ribs. I prodded carefully and cursed myself for being too prideful to tell the others. I prodded over an extremely sensitive area and immediately bit into my right hand so I wouldn't yell out in pain. I almost broke skin with my teeth and then took deep gulping breaths.

I breathed shakily and jumped when I saw Aragorn beside me. The movement made my ribs throb and nausea took the place of pain. I held my ribs tightly and Aragorn moved quickly in front of me.

"Your ribs… here, let me see." Aragorn whispered. I shook my head, sweat beading my forehead.

"N-no, I'm fine." I whispered back. The sobs continued, and I felt the lump return. Along with the light came sadness… in darkness you didn't feel pain. I suppose there would be a downside to being a person of the light…

"Nay, let me see." Aragorn insisted, his eyes red with post tears. I felt tears sting my eyes upon seeing this strong man in front of me- hurt and sad… I grit my teeth again.

"Strider…" I started to insist when Aragorn slammed his fist into the boulder beside me in anger- a crack sounding and I immediately stiffened. Aragorn didn't pull back his fist- instead he used the small space between us to step closer and lean his lowered head atop my left shoulder. His broad shoulders slumped as if he had been defeated and his left hand went to my hip.

"Aragorn…" I whispered, pulling my arms around him. Aragorn's strong body didn't budge, instead- as if it never happened, he lifted his head and stepped back, his eyes in a silent glare. He nodded down at my ribs.

"Let me see." He repeated. This time I didn't refuse and lifted my tunic with shaky hands. What just happened? Had Aragorn suddenly broken down? Even if it was just for a second? Why did he let me see his weakness? Why did he not seek comfort from his oldest of friends?

As I thought of Aragorn's peculiar actions, Aragorn studied my ribs and knelt down to get a better look.

"They are not broken… Thank Valar, however they are severely hurt. We must make haste for the Golden Woods… If this goes untreated it will get worse." Aragorn said, standing again. He shouldered off his pack and knelt once more- rooting through it for something. He pulled out some wraps and nodded at me to lift my tunic. I did as told. He stepped closer and wrapped the cloth around my ribs tightly and I hissed in pain.

"I do not wish to cause you pain, but it must be done like this- your ribs must be supported." He said, his blue eyes weary and holding grief still. I nodded.

After Aragorn patched me up he ordered the others to get up. We had to leave since by night fall the hills would be infested with orcs. Boromir pleaded for more time but Aragorn denied it. It was torture watching the Hobbits stagger to their feet- watching them wipe their tears, their lower lips still quivering… and Frodo was the worst of them all- he did not speak or gasp with sadness… Tears just flowed from his eyes as if a waterfall had begun to flow behind his eyes.

The silence was unbearable as we followed Aragorn into a forest that I did not recognize- for hours we walked quickly, quietly, and dead-like.


	8. The Golden Wood

When we stopped to rest we did not speak. It was as if all light and life had evaporated between us. Aragorn was our new strong leader, and much to my surprise, the Hobbits turned to me for comfort.

The first night we made camp I found myself surrounded by the Hobbits- perhaps it was not their conscious intention, but they had set up their bed rolls around me. Aragorn nodded once to me as if telling me it was alright. That everything would be alright.

"Eva?" I heard a watery voice in the dark beside me speak. It was Frodo.

"Yes, Frodo?" I asked, leaning towards him. He was facing me in the dark, his blue eyes dark since I blocked the fires light from him.

"I miss him." He said, new tears springing to his eyes. I felt sadness tug at my heart, yet the years of being in the dark did not let me change my expression.

"Yes… do not force the feelings away Frodo. Accept them. You will see him again… Once it is your time to pass… however until then, Gandalf will want you to be happy- remember him and all the good he had brought you, and live happily. However take as much time you need to mourn, and lean upon your friends and loved ones. We will not forget Gandalf." I said, and was actually a little proud of myself for not sounding monotone or just walking away awkwardly since I wasn't very good at talking to people. To anyone. Yet this time I was able to offer advice and I was able to be there for a friend.

I heard several sniffles and realized the other Hobbits had heard what I had said. I glanced at Bormir who looked teary eyed and nodded once to me.

That night I was sure none of us slept.

Within three days we had made progress. I was sure this progress was mainly due to the silence and determination to get to what Aragorn had called, 'The Golden Wood". My ribs were healing, and thanks to some mixed herbs from Aragorn I was actually well.

We soon did reach Lothlorien, however just the outskirts before a small army that seemed to appear out of the blue halted us.

Aragorn spoke elvish to the leader who was called Haldir.

"We will not tolerate any violence from you Man-Hunter." Haldir glowered at me. I knew I wasn't going to be accepted from everyone- yet the many people that had seemed to have set me up in thinking perhaps everyone would… which was of course foolish to think. So when Haldir said this- I shrunk back with shame and felt guilt riddle me.

"Come." Was all Haldir said and led us deeper into the Golden Wood. We walked for a few more hours and I noticed the Hobbits grew weary and stumbled every so often. Haldir announced we would be there soon.

It was night fall when we reached some strange steps leading up the side of a gigantic thick tree lit up with blue light- lanterns. These lanterns were small and only visible for the steps.

Once Haldir determined we were close enough to the top, I supposed, he led us across some dark branches which made me very uncomfortable. A small silver cable like string was revealed to us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Once across this you will enter our home." Haldir's eyes met mine and disgust seemed to cross his features for just one moment.

"You want us to walk across that?" Sam asked fearfully. Haldir nodded.

"Worry not, you will not fall." Haldir said confidently then held his hand out for Aragorn to proceed. Aragorn went first, then Boromir, Gimli who looked more irritated than concerned with falling to his death.

"I walk lastly." Legolas told me. I nodded and walked towards the glowing thread. Haldir walked in front of me, blocking my way. His bright blue eyes watched me closely. His hair was held back by a tie. His jaw was set tightly.

I stared up into his eyes with as much courage as I could.

"How interesting. I suppose one truly can come back from darkness." He whispered, his face calmer, and not as disgusted. He moved out of the way, his armor shining with what little light was in the forest. I tightened my fists and slowly stepped onto the beginnings of the thread. I suddenly felt grace and confidence stir in my soul.

I looked back at Haldir.

"It is the thread. I did tell you, you would not fall." He said. I looked at the Hobbits who seemed calm now. I then looked forward to the other side where a whole town in the trees seemed to spread out. I wondered how the hell it was even possible. I saw Aragorn and the others waiting for me.

I walked across swiftly and effortlessly and turned back to see the Hobbits were closely behind me.

"Let us continue." Haldir instructed and led us through the wooden town. Where elves walked about gracefully, not even sparing us a glance. They almost flowed like ghosts. We ascended some branches and the silence of the wood was almost deafening. But then it was night fall. We reached an archway of branches intertwining and wooden steps leading up to a bigger plateau of sorts.

I then saw her. She was practically shining and glowing- her hair the brightest of gold. Her white gown hung from her figure perfectly, hugging all the right areas. Her blue eyes were old with wisdom and bright with beauty. Needless to say I felt like a fat hairy man in front of her.

Following her came a man of the same beauty and grace. He was broad shouldered and had a strong jaw. He was actually not too tall but still taller than the woman. I assumed these were Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of whom Aragorn spoke of on the way.

As they turned to face us and introduce themelves- Galadriel's eyes snapped to mine and her smile, the one she wore as if she knew a secret, melted. I felt horror snap through me. She was a powerful elf- and if she-

"_Do not be afraid…"_ A smooth silken voice echoed through my head. I jumped. She smiled at me. I looked around at the others as Celeborn smiled at Aragorn.

No one else seemed to be in distress as I was.

"_I am Galadriel… and you, why you must be Eva. The Man-Slayer."_ She said, her voice warm and kind, as if she were a mother speaking to her child. But of course not of these matters.

_You… how are you doing this?_ I thought- unsure if she'd actually hear me. She was looking at Aragorn too now and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer or she didn't hear me.

"_I can do many things… You come here unwillingly… Yet now you would not stray if the opportunity arose."_ She said. Her eyes met Legolas's and she smiled warmly to him. I wondered what she was getting at. Was she reading my soul? Was this a compliment?

I wondered if she could read everything inside of me and in that case what she thought of- I cut my thoughts off quickly. I didn't want her to know about…

"_You and Estel?"_ She asked. I blushed furiously and clenched my hands in anger. Why did she feel she had the right to dig through my mind?! I was about to yell out loud at her to stop when she said,

"_I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you. I however am aware of the lingering darkness within you… I am only trying to determine if it will prove catastrophic… or if you will prevail against it. This quest is not one to add more troubles to. More… dangers."_ She said. She made eye contact with me. I stared at her. She was determining if I was strong enough to overcome the darkness… and she thought I was a danger to my comrades? I looked at Aragorn who was staring at me. Just as I had looked he turned to speak to Celeborn who required about Gandalf. My heart stung in remembrance of the wizard.

"_You will defeat your darkness. Yet you will endure more hardships to come before it will come to pass… You are sad for Gandalf…"_ She stated the last part as if she was surprised. I didn't like what she said about hardships I'd have to endure to become good, but I was busy trying to make sure the Hobbits wouldn't collapse into depression at the mentioning of Gandalf. It was annoying having Galadriel in my head while everything happened at once.

_Yes, I'm sad. He was a good- er, wizard. A good person._ I thought annoyed. She smiled,

"_Yes. He was. I have hope in you. Yet you must fight."_ She said, and then suddenly I didn't feel like she was looking through my mind. She was speaking to Aragorn now and I frowned. At least she was out of my damn head. I looked up to see Boromir stiffen ever so slightly. I looked at Galadriel. Great, she was giving Boromir the mind torture treatment now.

After a few minutes Boromir seemed very depressed, and we were led to where our cots would be. They were all around a thick tree- shielding just barely the next cot over so we all had some form of privacy, only not, since one could simply step forward and see the next cot. The cots had white linens and pillows- they were nestled into the tree and seemed actually quite cozy. From our area we could overlook the tree town below. Not many elves walked along the small pathways and those who did seemed intent on going somewhere.

I was led by an elf to another tree with where they said we could bathe. A carved wooden bath was drawn for me- the outside of the tub decorated with elvish carvings. There was a table with oils and brushes. A small white sheet was between the baths so we could bathe and have privacy.

The bathes were just a few walkways from our tree with cots so it was not as if we would be lost. I disrobed and as I stood staring into the bath I knew it was going to be cold. I held my arms at the night's cold and stepped into the bath. It was cold. I grit my teeth and forced myself inside. I shivered and reached for the brushes and oils to wash the dirt from my skin. I looked up in shock to see an elf walk in, smile, drop off a white gown for me, bow, and then leave. I pursed my lips.

If any of my comrades walked in on me I would massacre them.

When I was finished I dressed, put my hair up, and kept one dagger on me under my dress. I put my clothes back and watched as another elf came, took them, told me she would wash them, and walked away.

I saw Haldir approach me as I stood between the pathway junction of the baths and our cots- wondering where the others were.

"Come, dinner awaits." He said and held his arm out for me. He looked a little more comfortable with me, but he still seemed stiff and not at all interested.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He led me up more steps- around another large tree- to a plateau with one large wooden table decked out with cunning silverware. There sat my comrades, Galadriel, Celeborn, and some elves I did not know.

I sat beside Gimli and I wondered if Haldir had intended me to sit with him since he was not so fond of me or Dwarves. To my left sat Frodo, and across from me Boromir- with Aragorn in front of Gimli. Aragorn met my eyes and smiled tiredly. I saw him now without the dirt and grime, and realized he looked utterly exhausted. I wondered how I looked. I didn't bother looking in the mirror before- subconscious or not, I clearly did not want to see the horror that was my face.

Food was served and chatter began. Boromir seemed despressed and too silent- it was odd. I wondered what Galadriel had said to him. It was obviously nothing good since he looked as if he were two seconds from weeping. He ate however which was a good sign.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Frodo. I felt something then- a tug. I shook my head as if it would help. It did not. I ignored it.

"I am tired." Frodo said sadly. I looked down at my lettuce and fruits.

"Yes." I mumbled. I was too. The tug was back. What _was_ that? I looked down at Frodo's curly brown hair and then saw something glint- I nearly chocked on my apple slice. The Ring was peeking out between the flannels of his shirt. It was calling to me. I cleared my throat and looked up- No one was watching me. My eyes trailed down the table- Galadriel was watching me like a hawk. I tried not to look to un comfortable.

"Frodo." I whispered. Frodo looked up at me. I didn't break eye contact with Galadriel.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you put the Ring away? Push it behind your clothing more so it is hidden." I said quietly. Frodo's head snapped down and he immediately pushed it back behind the cotton shirt. I felt the pull decrease tremendously.

"_Well done."_ Galadriel complimented- her voice in my head. I turned back to my food- trying not to curse at her since she was invading my mind again.

She probably knew though.

I picked up the silver goblet and drank the sweet wine within. It was very good- smooth.

"It is elven." Legolas said from Gimli's other side. Legolas wore a silver tunic.

"Hm." I grunted. Boromir seemed to partake greedily in the wine drinking.

"It is a hundred years old." Legolas continued as if my grunt wasn't enough of an indicator that I wasn't interested in talking.

"Interesting…" I mumbled. Legolas sniffed and turned back to talk to Aragorn.

After a while the wine gave heat to my face and my thoughts grew blurry and my vision slow. I grinned down at Gimli who was in detail of a story about a bar fight. He was clearly intoxicated and as he spoke, his goblet sloshed wine onto the table. Legolas looked amused as well. Aragorn had a small smile on his face too.

Boromir even looked like he'd forgotten of his previous depression.

Galadriel and Celeborn bid us good night and left- and soon it was just me, Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn. Silence filled the trees as our last conversation came to a halt. Boromir was quiet again. He then looked up at us with sad eyes.

"The Lady of the Wood spoke to me." Boromir whispered. Aragorn was looking at Boromir from beside him curiously. Gimili burped loudly shattering the seriousness of the situation. I smacked Gimli's shoulder.

"Did she speak to any of you?" Boromir asked, his eyes meeting mine- as if he knew I would say yes. I nodded and Aragorn looked down then.

"She spoke to me as well." Aragorn admitted. Gimli sighed and took a long swig.

"Aye, me as well." He spoke. Boromir seemed to deflate with relief.

"Did she do this to you as well?" I asked Boromir. He nodded slowly, his head lowering, his forearms leaning on the table with his right hand clutching his goblet.

"Yes… she…" Boromir trailed off. Aragorn put a hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"What did she say?" He asked. Boromir looked at Aragorn.

"She- she insinuated I was not strong… For this quest. I was… afraid." Boromir whispered the last word- probably his male ego not liking to admit to others he was afraid. The wine did help however.

Aragorn looked down into his cup and pondered this. I took a gulp of my wine and watched as Gimli refilled my glass.

"Boromir do not be afraid. You have us and we will prevail." Aragorn said then, his voice strong. Boromir looked at Aragorn with hopeful eyes now.

"I do not want to stray…" He whispered. Gimli looked sad for Boromir.

"Nor do I… remember our pacts. Should the Ring control us- we will subdue one another or fight one another if it controls us both." I said. Boromir smiled at the reminder and nodded.

"We must be side by side often. The pull is strong." Boromir admitted, lowering his head in what I assumed was shame. I nodded- I'd felt the immense pull with it barely peeking out of Frodo's shirt.

"Yes. I too feel its pull…" I admitted, my own head lowering. Gimli patted me on the back.

"We will prevail as I said. Do not be ashamed or sad. Hear me. We will defeat this evil- all of us. I will defend you and aid you at all times." Aragorn said, patting Boromir on the back. Boromir looked a lot better and held his wine glass up-

"A toast- for my friends I now cannot think to live without." Boromir said, tears in his eyes. I smiled, and held my goblet up. We all clanked our glasses together and took long gulps.

"Now, let us rest. It has been some long months…" Aragorn said, standing from his chair. I stood too and walked around the table with Gimli who was staggering from the around of drinks he had ingested. Boromir was leaning against Aragorn for support- a big smile on his face.

I definitely felt a lot stronger after speaking to them, and Aragorn's proclamation that he would help us. I knew we would be okay. Galadriel was wise- incredibly wise, yet she was underestimating us. We would defeat this evil and we would live to tell the tale ourselves.

We walked down the wooden steps, feeling happy and content in each other's company. No elves were about, so we were all alone. Gimli began singing in Dwarvish, a song I did not recognize.

We rounded the tree, and walked along the bluely lit up pathway.

"I have grown to love you, mateys." Gimli said, putting his arms around Aragorn and my waists. Boromir laughed from Aragorn's other side, since Aragorn was holding him up. I laughed at Gimli's drunkenness.

"We've come to love you as well." I admitted. Gimli looked up at me and let out a fake wail,

"Ah, this beauty! Behold the beauty of our friendship! Nay, behold the beauty of mine brothers- and erm, sister!" Gimli declared. I laughed this time loudly.

"Gimli, not so loud, the elves are sleeping." Aragorn said quietly, his voice a small whisper. Gimli snorted.

"Meh." He grunted.

We reached our cots and as I bid them good night, I felt exhaustion flood my mind and body. I sat down and gazed over the trees and pathways of the Golden Wood. It was beautiful. A place I could stay forever. I then thought of Rivendell and smiled. Rivendell was my home- and a place I would gladly stay forever.

I thought of the twins and Glorfindel and felt something in my throat ache… my eyes suddenly became wet and I realized I was beginning to cry. I missed these nancying elves… but why? I rolled my eyes. Why on Middle Earth would I not?

I heard someone approach and saw Aragorn walk towards me from around the tree. I watched him silently as he stopped beside me, then sat.

We both looked out over the woods in silence.

I felt his hand on mine. I smiled and laced our fingers together.

"What did Galadriel say to you?" Aragorn suddenly said. I looked at him and saw his blue eyes watch me closely. I slowly moved back, pulling my shoes off then laying down in my cot. I pulled Aragorn down with me and he complied- laying beside me.

"She said she knew of my darkness, but she knew I would prevail. Not without difficulty, but I would prevail." I said and put my head on his chest. I felt his arm around my waist.

"Good…"

"She also knows… of us." I admitted. Silence.

"I do not know… If that is good…" He said, but then chuckled. I smiled into his shirt. He smelled nice. Of oak, spice, and something that was just him. I closed my eyes.

"Eh, matters not." I said quietly. I listened to his heart beat. Slow.

"That is correct… Sleep now, Eva." Aragorn whispered. I yawned.

"You too." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle.

"Yes." He whispered.

**A/N: Sorry it's really uhm late. I should update sooner. : ( It is slow though so I apologize for that. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. I made some things up but whatever. HEH. **

**REVIEW PLEASSEEEE!**


	9. The Decision

I woke up alone the next morning. I was slightly disturbed I did not wake upon Aragorn's departure, but at the same time I wasn't surprised. I trusted him, thus I was able to sleep around him. I did wonder why he had left but figured it was the decent thing to do. I turned onto my back sighed wearily. It was a comfortable cot. I breathed the morning air and recalled Gandalf's fall. We were all still shook up about it and last night- drinking, it was nice to do.

I knew Frodo and the other Hobbits would be quiet and depressed still- that is not to say I wasn't. I was affected by Gandalf's fall as well- not as much, but … still. I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes, slinging my legs over the side of my bed. I toed my shoes on and wondered if anyone else was awake.

After tying the laces of my shoes I stood and walked quietly around the tree and saw Boromir and Gimli asleep. I made a quick tour of my friends and found that it was just Boromir and Gimli that were asleep. I figured I should wake them and go to breakfast with them. I roused Boromir first.

"Hmm?" Boromir hummed and turned away from me.

"Let us get breakfast! I know not the way and you do not either." I grinned. Boromir snorted,

"So you awaken me to suffer with you?" He asked. I grinned,

"But of course." I conceded. Boromir let out a chuckle and stretched.

"Alright, is anyone else awake?" He asked and sat up. I shook my head,

"I was going to rouse Gimli next. Everyone else is awake." I said. Boromir nodded and we went to Gimli's cot.

"Gimli! Let us eat!" Boromir said, pushing the Dwarf's shoulder. Gimli let out a loud snore that startled Boromir. I laughed.

"Gimli!" Boromir tried again. This time Gimli groaned.

"Lassies better have a good reason to awaken me! My head thunders so!" Gimli moaned. Boromir and I exchanged worried glances.

"Food?" Boromir tried. Gimli was silent a moment.

"Yes well, I suppose a Dwarf has to eat…" He said and turned to face us.

Thus the three of us made our way in the general direction we had been the night before. An elf, which turned out not to speak Westron, directed us in the right direction. It was an interesting game of charades at which Boromir seemed to be ridiculously good at.

Upon arriving at the large plateau, a massive table was decked out and some elves were still feasting. I saw the Hobbits eating what appeared to be a third helping. I searched the table and spotted Aragorn eating across from Legolas. I felt my heart jump and grimaced. I didn't like how fast my feelings were growing for him… it was too easy- to dangerous.

"Come." Boromir said, snapping me out of my trance. I followed behind him closely and saw Haldir. He sat between two elves that he was speaking animatedly to. I wondered who they were. I sat beside Pippin and Boromir.

"How did you sleep?" I asked the Hobbits. They nodded, smiling a little. They were still tired. And grieving. I met Aragorn's eyes- he nodded once and then looked away. I frowned, but figured he was grieving as well. Everyone was. Losing Gandalf was… horrible.

We ate silently and as we finished we were told we were welcome to stay until we were healed and ready to leave once more. I was grateful for this though I did see the weary looks of the elves being cast my way. They knew who I was…

I walked alone from breakfast intent on doing some sightseeing on my own however as I descended the long stairwell from the Dining hall, I was stopped by a guard. He did not seem too happy.

"You must stay with your own company." He said, his accent in Westron thick. I frowned.

"Do you mean to imply I need an escort?" I asked, while the elf stared at me for a moment. His long golden hair shone in the blue light and his eyes watched me calculatingly.

"I mean to imply you are Eva the Man-Slayer. You may have earned the trust of the Elves of Rivendell, yet you must earn the trust of the Elves of Lothlorien. And that is a trust I doubt will be as easy to earn." The elf chastised. I stared at him for a moment then bowed my head and turned back to the dining hall where the others were.

"I thought you were going to do some sight seeing?" Boromir asked from his seat a few feet away. I walked towards him, ignoring the feeling of guilt and embarrassment of my past.

"Yes well… I thought perhaps I would stay with you fools and accompany you to.. er wherever you are all going after this." I said awkwardly. Gimli looked at me with raised eyebrows,

"You wish to accompany us to the bath house?" He asked. I scrunched up my face immediately and grunted,

"No that would be an evil I wouldn't dare unleash upon myself." I growled, but was suddenly aware that I was without an escort. I knew I was too proud to say anything so I immediately wondered how the hell I was going to get out of this predicament. I saw Legolas lean across the table and whisper something to Aragorn who stiffened then nodded. I kept my eyesight on the smooth wood of the table in front of me.

"Well after we bathe we thought we would have a look around, you are more than welcome to join us then?" Boromir grinned. I grunted,

"Fine." I muttered and suddenly Aragorn was beside me.

"I would be happy to give you a tour of the area." He said smoothly. My eyes shot to Legolas who feigned an innocent expression. He'd heard what the guard elf had told me. I nodded however since I didn't have a choice anyway.

"Alright." I said quietly and stood again with Boromir and Gimli. Boromir and Gimli had wide grins on their faces as Aragorn's hand brushed mine. I glared at them.

"I wonder if this tour is the only tour Eva will be graced with?" Boromir asked Gimli loudly. Gimli laughed his loud laugh and I saw Legolas bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughter.

"Aye, I thought to ask Aragorn for a tour but now I do not know if I want one of his tours…" Gimli grinned. This time Boromir howled like an ass. I ground my teeth while Aragorn just smirked,

"Yes, instead you wish to bathe with Boromir and then walk the gardens with Boromir alone…" Aragorn said innocently. I laughed while Boromir's face suddenly twisted in revulsion. Gimli looked upset. Legolas laughed while I saw a guard by one of the four exits stiffen.

"Of all the foul notions…" Boromir began but Gimli wheeled on him,

"Foul?! I am a dwarf! Do ye think I want to mate with an over grown Hobbit?!" Gimli nearly screeched. I nearly died of laughter at the look on Boromir's face.

"Over grown Hobbit?!" Boromir yelled while Aragorn simply gave a satisfied smile, took my hand, and led me away from the bickering- the last thing I heard was Gimli explaining way too calmly,

"Well yes, you have enormous feet for a man…"

Aragorn walked smoothly- almost like an elf, his strong hand holding mine gently. We passed the elf that had told me I needed and escort and I didn't even look at him. Aragorn's hand squeezed mine and as we descended the curved staircase we reached more pathways that labyrinthed their way throughout the area we resided of Lothlorien. There were many Elven statues and fountains with gentle streaming waters.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me, turning to me now. His blue eyes watched me calmly and I nearly smiled at the realization that he was absolutely vulnerable to me. Many months ago he would be stiff, never turning his back to me… and now- he was vulnerable to me. I could kill him-

I shook my head and immediately he moved closer to me- his eyes worried.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head,

"It is nothing. I slept well… I- I enjoyed…" I trailed off not sure how exactly to word how I enjoyed his company. Aragorn's eyes softened and he smiled.

"I enjoyed it as well." I hated how much I liked him- and how killing him was so close to my mind. I turned away from him and walked towards a particularly large statue holding a vase.

I saw two elves walk on a plateau on an elevation lower than ours beyond some leaves and branches behind the statue. They were the elves Haldir was speaking to before.

"Who are they?" I asked, since I wasn't sure how to proceed with conversation. Aragorn approached, standing right behind me.

"They are Rumil and Orophin. Haldir's brothers." Aragorn said. I stared. Haldir had brothers? The elves glanced up at us then kept walking.

"They do not speak Westron fluently." Aragorn said and then moved away from me. I turned to face him.

"Are they guardians of the woods as well?" I asked. Aragorn smiled,

"This I know not curious one." I grunted which made him smile wider. I couldn't help but smile myself- his smile was contagious.

Aragorn led me around the area we were to stay and showed me different halls, rooms, and along the way we bumped into Haldir who seemed to be more accepting of me than the other guards. Haldir walked with us for a while until we reached a particularly nice clearing in which white gnarled benches stood with a small fountain between them. Blue lights shone over the edge of the clearing- revealing the wide reach of Lothlorien. I sat on the bench to the left while Aragorn, almost by habit sat beside me while Haldir sat on the bench to the right.

"Have you met Glorfindel, Eva?" Haldir asked, his demeanor more relaxed after spending a couple of hours with us. Aragorn seemed extremely content with me but I could tell his mind was elsewhere. He was grieving.

"Yes. He is an incredible Elf. He is my friend." I said with a smile.

"Yes. He is remarkable… Aragorn, where ever did you find the Man-Slayer?" Haldir asked, suddenly changing the subject. I stiffened and Aragorn suddenly looked weary.

"Haldir…" Aragorn said, and then he said something in Elvish in which Haldir gave one of those Elven snooty looks to. The one Legolas mastered over the time he'd known me. Haldir suddenly sat back, his demeanor relaxed as if with close friends. He said something back to Aragorn in which Aragorn looked extremely uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Calm Estel. I do not wish to insult." Haldir spoke Westron again and I immediately wanted to stab Haldir- maybe in the throat- I shook my head again and Haldir was suddenly smiling.

"Do you see? The darkness is not far from this one's mind." Haldir said. I looked up at him in surprise. He just watched me with those annoying analyzing eyes. Aragorn sat up and rubbed his temples.

"I do see Haldir… Yet I have hope…As does Lady Galadriel." Aragorn whispered. I snapped.

"I am no child! I sit right here and you fools speak of me as if I am not present!" I spat. Aragorn looked like he was ready to go to bed and deal with it in the morning. Haldir was just observing me like an insect buzzing about.

"I apologize. Aragorn, Eva- It was delightful… I hope you enjoy the rest of the day… I shall see you shortly at supper." Haldir said and stood. I glared after him and then when he was out of sight Aragorn sighed.

"I grow weary." He said suddenly. I was surprised by this since Aragorn was our leader and never revealed any sort of... well negative feeling.

"Do you wish to rest?" I asked. His eyes flicked to mine and he smiled. I couldn't help myself- I pulled forward and kissed him softly. He pulled me against him, his arms wrapping around me.

"Aye lassie, I knew a tour with Aragorn would be treacherous!" I heard a familiar voice grin. I flew out of Aragorn's arms in seconds and saw a wide grinning Gimli and Boromir stand before me.

"Boromir… Gimli…" Aragorn greeted though he seemed stiff. Boromir just smiled like an ass.

"Let us go to dinner- we decided to search for you since you did not show up for lunch." Boromir explained. Aragorn nodded,

"Yes, let us go. You must be hungry." Aragorn said to me. I shrugged.

"Alright."

At dinner the Hobbits were still gloomy, yet they seemed to be a little more talkative. Aragorn and I sat side by side while Boromir and Legolas sat across from us. Gimli sat on my other side. I saw Haldir watching me and Aragorn with hawk eyes. I glanced at Aragorn and realized he hadn't talked to me the entire time.

After dinner I walked with the rest of the fellowship to another hall to drink and talk. Aragorn avoided me and sat far from me.

We drank and talked. I spoke especially to Pippin and Frodo. They seemed to be doing better yet I noticed Frodo didn't seem to be as positive he used to be… It must've been the ring.

A couple days passed in which we all got pretty comfortable in the Golden Wood. I was allowed to roam small areas without an escort and I actually got to speak a little with Haldir's brothers who were very kind… in comparison to Haldir. Aragorn had announced we would leave in three days- this caused us all to grow sad since we enjoyed the safety here.

I also knew at this point that Aragorn was avoiding me. He did not speak to me- only when he had to. Therefore I decided to talk to him.

I found him in a smaller library and felt a little nervous. As I walked through the beautiful wooden room with shelves of books circling the room I found Aragron reading in the far back.

He looked up and tensed. I stopped and frowned.

"Yes, Eva?" He asked his voice cool. I didn't like it.

"I… I just…" I whispered and found myself growing sad. Aragorn saved me- he told me to draw light from him- that he…

"Yes?" He pressed. His eyes were stern. Anger pushed forward- the only emotion I relied on for so many years.

"Nothing ranger, good night." I growled and left. I walked around the swirling staircases and under beautiful branches with lit lanterns.

I stripped my clothes off and pulled on my night gown. I snuggled beneath my covers and wondered why the hell Aragorn was avoiding me. It could have had something to do with the impending mission or the fact that Haldir said something to him that day in Elvish he didn't take too kindly to.

I frowned and wondered if maybe Aragorn was losing hope in me. If he may just be regretting his decisions.

"You worry too much." Came a rough voice. I immediately pulled out a dagger and whirled around from my position in bed. Aragorn stood with his hands raised, taking a step back. I let out a breath and put the dagger down. My feelings for him was making me lose my touch.

"What is it you want?" I asked quietly, aware the others were sleeping. Aragorn watched me with sad eyes and sat at the foot of my bed. I didn't like the space between us. He was looking at the ground in thought, his eyes very troubled.

"Eva I am concerned." He began. I felt nerves and fear course through me.

"Of?" I nearly hissed. He looked at me sadly.

"I see the influence the Ring has on you." He whispered. I stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I have not been near Frodo- or even tried to get the Ring." I growled, annoyed that Aragorn was being incredibly foolish to say such a thing. It was blatantly obvious I wasn't trying anything.

"It is subconscious. You watch Frodo when he is within eyesight. You draw closer to him and glance at his chest where the Ring rests often. You may not realize this due to the evil that lurks within you already. You may feel it is common. Yet-" I cut him off angrily,

"So what is your point? I have not made a move and I will not." I hissed. Aragorn just watched me with patient eyes.

"I am considering the option that you may not be suited to travel with us beyond Lothlorien." He said in a small whisper.

**A/N: I know it has been a while and I am sorry… but for those still reading, please review and I hopefully will be updating sooner… : ) thank you**


End file.
